Tara Paige and The Olympians: Rise of a Legend
by Jealouswayward
Summary: Tara Paige isn't too pleased with her life at the moment. She just recently moved from her small town Texas life, where her friends and family were, and moved to Manhattan, New York. Instead of her home town's small school, where she knew everyone like good friends, she now goes to fancy rich school, where all the students hate her. Surprisingly, this is the least of her problems.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start, lets get one thing straight. I come from the south. No, I do not wear hoop dresses and tight corsets that cut off my airflow. Nor do I eat pastries and gossip all day while being pampered by African American maids. That time in the south is over and has died out a long time ago; try the end of the Civil War. So, when you start making comments that I'm a redneck southerner girl who says, "I do declare!" or "Twiddly dee"

Start thinking to yourself how would you feel if I made fun of the region or country you come from? Wouldn't be fun huh? Oh, and by the way, everything that I say happen did happen. If you can't believe that, then you're out of luck. Please just close this book now and chunk it in the trash bin. But, if you read this and believe it, then you my fine friend are not a doofus. Sorry for the rude introduction, but later you'll realize why I had to be blunt.

My name is Tara Paige, I'm fifteen years old and my life has just recently been turned upside down. You see, a couple of months back I was enjoying the Texas small town rural dream, as people sometimes like too call it. Then my mother got me accepted to a rich Athletic Academy in Manhattan. Before you say, "Yay, Congrats, Tara!"

It gets better, and by better I mean worse. The kids here are little demons that like to stomp all over the poor and middle-class. The first day I walked in and spoke in the front of my first-period class, I was doomed the second the students heard my accent. I've retaliated against them at first, but then I quickly learned that would get me a one-way ticket to detention by almost every teacher. Now, I'm just glad the last day of school is finally today. Four long months of fending off a demon horde of psychotic rich kids finally has taken its toll, I can't wait to leave this preppy prison.

That is why I am determined to keep my mouth shut, no matter how horrible this day is. I do not want detention on the last day of school. I'm so determined; I even stopped myself from back sassing Carrie Johnson, a major cheerleader snob, for several harsh comments on the way to seventh period about my 'average' attire and how my mother couldn't raise me properly by herself.

This continues until we walk into my seventh-period class, U.S. History 101. Carrie shuts her mouth as soon as she crosses the doorway and flashes our teacher, Mrs. Dodds, a gleeful smile like a little princess and takes her seat in the front row. When I walk in however, Mrs. Dodds glares at me like I'm some piece of worthless trash that should pulverized by a trash compacter. I try not to make eye contact with her as I take my assigned seat next to her desk. Mrs. Dodds in our new U.S. History teacher from Vermont. For her age, which I'm pretty sure is ancient, she wears dresses that come down to her knees, high heels that could be used as spears, and a lot of makeup. And I mean a lot of makeup. Don't be fooled, she may seem like a harmless old Lady who can't hurt a fly, but she is pure evil.

My first day at this school it seems as if this woman has made it her personal goal to make my life miserable. She would often give me detention for little things, like giving back a snarky remark or having my phone out after we were finished with class.

"Take out your books and turn to page 832, please" Mrs. Dodds demands as she turns on the class active board.

And so hell begins.

(~)

Mrs. Dodds began class and started going over the segregation laws in the south, how ironic for my last day. She showed the class videos and pictures of Martin Luther King and his peaceful protesting. Then she showed the class old news broadcastings of southern white protesters against equality and how violent they were towards African American protesters. She then went on by saying how there is still a lot of racism in the south going on because of privileged white southerners who can't accept the change for equality. I grind my teeth together and grip the sides of my desk to stop myself from lashing out. To this worse, the kids behind me began to say my name when Mrs. Dodds talked about some of the things white southerners did to keep African Americans to keep their voice from being heard. Carrie Johnson stops her when she raises her hand.

"So does that make Tara a racist, Mrs. Dodds?" Carrie Johnson asked her sweetly and with a smile.

Oh, she most definitely did not just ask her that question.

I shoot Carrie a glare and look back at Mrs. Dodds, who had stopped and now was examining me over with her piercing eyes. I locked eyes with her and then slowly leave her gaze to look down at my desk, fiddling with my pencil. Mrs. Dodds begins tapping her chin and turns back to her active board and looks back it me, like she's comparing me to the southern whites in the fifties and sixties. She smiles wide at me, revealing her crooked teeth to the class.

Keep your cool Tara

"Yes, That would make Tara a racist, Carrie" Mrs. Dodds says while writing on the active board, "Because she is a privileged white southerner, who can not accept basic human rights for all people."

I lost it, my jaw slacks and the class starts nodding their heads in agreement. A few look at me and shake their heads at me in spiteful disgust. I can't believe this is actually happening. Mrs. Dodds hates me, but this is a new low, even for her. Carrie begins to laugh uncontrollably and a few students join in with her. I quickly turn a give a growl in her direction, shutting her up a little bit.

Wrong move

"Mrs. Paige! How dare you threaten Mrs. Johnson with that animalistic growl!" Mrs. Dodds' eyes are filled with furry as she turns around and slams her palm on her desk, "Of course what should I expect from a girl whose cousins have been marrying for generations, all those mixed genes are not a good combination"

The class hollers in laughter. I slam my hands on my desk and rise up from my desk; the class goes silent as I glare Mrs. Dodds down. She looks at me and evilly smiles again, this time letting out a laugh that could make the deaf cringe. I the turn my attention to Carrie.

"Shut your mouth Barbie," I hiss, "Before, I slap the Botox right off your face!"

I then turn my attention to Mrs. Dodds, I'm so going to regret this later.

"And just how would you know that, Mrs. Dodds?!" I scream back at her, "I suggest you keep your mouth shut before making illogical statements!"

The class gasps

"Oh, but, of course, what should I expect from a woman whose brain is the size of a peanut." I say mockingly and give a smirk.

Mrs. Dodds face began turning colors I thought weren't even possible for the human face. The pointer that she had picked up snapped in her hands and she began to tremble as her face started switching to a deep dark red color. From the corner of my eye, the class is looking back and forth between Mrs. Dodds and I, with their mouths open.

"M-M-Mrs. P-P-Paige…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, like a gift from God himself, the school bell sounded. The day is over, Mrs. Dodds can't hold me for detention. I gave a sigh of relief and smiled widely back at Mrs. Dodds, Who looked like she was about to go on a murder spree. I turned to the class, gave a quick wave, giggled, and then turned cheerfully to leave the classroom. An inhuman growl sounded behind me, I stopped immediately in my tracks and turned to face Mrs. Dodds. Even the other students look at her in astonishment.

Mrs. Dodds looks at me as if she's about to attack me and rip me to shreds with her sharp nails, the horrible thing is: I can see her doing just that.

"Well Mrs. Paige what are you waiting for; get out of my sight"

She quickly turns and sits down in her chair. Some students stop looking at her and begin packing their things. Whatever just happened probably wasn't very important; I'm finally free! I shrug it off and make my way through the horde of students. I think stopping by my favorite gym before I get home is a good idea to celebrate my victory over the academy. I quickly turn north and run down the street, little did I know I was being followed.

(~)

"Oh man, you should have seen her face when I insulted her intelligence!" I laugh while racking a dumbbell, "She looked as if she was going to explode"

Tell the trainer, who is also my friend, Grover Underwood. He cocked his head to the side at smirks at me. Since I applied to this gym, although he looks young to be a trainer. Grover has been listening to my complaints for months about my new school and it's little satanic demons called students. He's helped me get through this drastic time in my life.

"Good, she probably deserved it." Grover spots me as I hang cling a barbell, "Why hasn't your mother done anything?"

I drop the barbell, letting it hit the floor at full force, "Because I don't tell her, not even Chance."

Grover looks at me strangely, like I had something on my face, "And why haven't you told them?"

I shrug as I grab my towel and wipe my sweet from my face. Grover has a point, telling my mother would be the best cause of action. But I don't want her to worry about me; after my father died the troubles of the world was thrown out at her at once. Raising two kids on her own and trying to find a job without a college education, while in mourning. Getting me into a rich academy up north was a blessing to her, one that I didn't want to ruin.

"I don't know", I respond

Grover looks at me with sympathy and then hands me a bottle of water, "Well I have to go, see you later?"

"Sure"

Grover picks up his green athletic bag. I watch as he leaves, he turns and gives me a wave before heading out the door. Smiling, I wave back and began heading down to the gym's basketball court. Shooting some hoops and some pole vault should finish up my workout.

My phone begins to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey, Tara!" It's my older brother Chance, "Can I ask you a quick favor?"

I roll my eyes, "Sure do I need to beat up someone again for you?"

A few short moments of dead silence came from my phone, and then Chance exploded. I had to hold my phone away from my ear from his screaming.

"That was only one time Tara!" He cries, "Could you please just let that go already?!"

"Nope" I laughed

"Wow, you're the best sister a guy could ask for," He groans. I laugh back at him, I usually save him when he try's hitting on another guys girlfriend or he needs to pay someone back. You see, my older brother isn't much of a fighter and when it comes to the point that he has to fight, he shuts down, crawls into a ball, and probably cries, a lot. He's scrawny and slightly taller than me; he looses his temper when something doesn't go his way. And he's the kind of guy that likes to avoid people and stay in his room watching a lot of weird anime shows and fangirls over his shows.

"You know I am" I take out a basketball and begin dribbling, "So what do you want?"

"Ok-OK!" His voice cuts out and I hear the crumbling of papers, "OK- So would you-"

"No" I cut him off

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask!" He cries back.

"You want to borrow some of my hard earned money so you can buy another one of those anime dolls of yours"

Silence again, "They're not dolls and besides that's not what I wanted the money for!"

I sigh and take a seat as he continues to whine, this was our sibling routine. I continually roll my eyes as he gives a sob story about how he lost his money from work by accidently dropping it into a sewage drain. As great of an actor, he is I wasn't going to let him have my money for nothing in return.

"And what do I get in return for this loan?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"I'll let you borrow my money, if you take me anywhere I want this summer." I widen into a grin as he coughs through the phone.

"For the summer?!" He yells, "Are you crazy, I have a life too you know!"

"That's my offer take it or leave it, doofus."

Before I could continue negotiating, something entered my line of sight. The only thing was it wasn't a thing, it was a she and I knew her by sight. Mrs. Dodds walked slowly towards me, her high heels click loudly on the court floor with ever step she takes. The way she looked at me was beyond furious it was pure evil. A soft growl sounded from her throat as she stop in front of me, placing her hands on her hips. What does she want?

"Chance I'll call you back," I say as I fully turn to face Mrs. Dodds

"Wait, Tara-" I click the power button and set my phone down on the bleachers. Then I dropped the basketball and it slowly rolls in her direction. Her eyes follow it, like an insect, she lifts her foot and puts the end of the heel on the basketball. With a quick jab, she punctures the basketball; it deflates in seconds. I was right about using her heels as spears.

"You know you have to pay for that you know" I shake my head in disbelief, "What do you want?"

"You've been giving me trouble, honey", She began to growl, "No one mocks me like that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, whatever, last time I checked a teacher doesn't have the authority to give a student detention during the summer, so bye Felecia!"

Little did I know, I shouldn't have said that. Mrs. Dodds took a few steps closer to me.

"I will not go that easily, you piece of trash!," She hissed, "Your time has come, I've been waiting a long time for this"

What is wrong with this woman? Then it hit me.

"Wait-" I began, "You want to fight me? Me?"

Mrs. Dodds shook her head angrily in reply and took off her black heels. She cracked her plump old people fingers and cracked her neck side to side. This woman was serious I couldn't control myself. I began to laugh hysterically and stomping my foot.

"Y-you w-want to fight me?" I laughed as tears rolled from my eyes, "How can you possibly achieve that without back surgery?"

"Your time on this horrible earth has come to an end!" She hissed.

I was too busy laughing to notice what was happing to her. Mrs. Dodds' eyes turned into burning grill coals. Her fingers elongated into razor sharp talons. Her black dress melted, then shifted into to the wing like that of a bat. I stopped laughing immediately and took in the sight of Mrs. Dodds. She wasn't human, no whatever she was now looked like and old hag. Her mouth widened and revealed crooked yellow fangs ready to take a bite out of my flesh.

"Oh, so your-um-ok-wasn't-AHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs and run towards the double doors. Mrs. Dodds flashed past my vision and blocked my exit, snarling at me. I scream again and this time I run for the bleachers, with a cry I drop to the floor as Mrs. Dodds launches herself past me.

"Running is useless, Honey!"

No, but hiding is one of my options; I quickly roll under the bleachers, while Mrs. Dodds gave a murderous scream as she tries clawing her way to me. Through the cracks in the bleacher my heart beats fast and I squeeze my eye tight in terror. I was right when I said this woman was like a monster, she is a monster! The clawing becomes less rapid and then ceases all together and Mrs. Dodds' figure moves away from me. Everything goes silent; the only thing I can hear is my heavy breathing and my pathetic whimpering.

 **THUD**

I adjust my head to the direction of the sound; my heart skipped a couple of beats. On the court floor was my phone, my brand new phone that I had saved up for, split into two and being pulverized by Mrs. Dodds. I don't know how to feel scared, heartbroken, or furious. So I did what any normal American girl would do: I turn and grab a pole-vaulting pole, quietly roll out from under the bleachers, and charge at my phone's attacker.

"You won't be-OW!" Mrs. Dodds began to roar as I started beating her continually with my trusty pole-vaulting stick. No one destroys my phone!

"That was my new phone, you monster!" I scream, as my pace quickened and my blows to her became heavier. Mrs. Dodds shielded her head and rolled up into a tight ball. I'm not sure what happened next, because she picked me up and threw me across the court into a water cooler. I groan as try to get up, but that wasn't happening everything hurt. Water spilled out over the court and on me, great. To make matters worse I can't move my head, Mrs. Dodds could be on me at any moment. Then it happened, Mrs. Dodds popped out of nowhere above me and swooped down at me, screeching and bearing her fangs at me in the process. I take whatever strength I have left and bring my arms to shield myself and scream.

"Hiss, you're a daughter of Poseidon?!"

Daughter of Poseidon?

Wait- I'm not dead?! Hooray! I feel another figure run into the court, "Away Alecto, Tara Paige is under my protection!"

Evil chuckling fills the air, I sit up and my eyes widen at the sight. Grover faced me and Mrs. Dodds was one the other side of the basketball court drenched in water. My eyes weren't widened at her but at Grover, his normal human legs were no longer there in their place were brown furry goat legs.

"Are you ok?" He asks as I take his hand, "No permanent damage?"

"Ummm no…" I answer, my gaze never leaving his new set of legs, "Grover what-"

"Tara I'll explain all of this later," He says, "But our best interests might be in right now might be running"

"But-"

"Die!" A growl comes from Mrs. Dodds as she lunges towards us, flapping her wings at high speed.

"Ladies first!"

* * *

 **Finally, the first chapter is done, ugh it took me awhile to edit this. Give me your thoughts in the comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, sweet Lord, This isn't happening! Grover smashes against the double doors and we dash quickly out into the hallway, with Alecto flying in close behind us from the basketball court. I quickly slam the double doors seconds before Mrs. Dodds can pass through the doorway, she immediately panics and tries to stop herself during mid-flight. Her face smashes hard against the glass and cracking it slightly; it then flattens and deforms as she slowly slides down. I don't have time to stop and laugh when she pops back into sight; her eyes are now completely red and filled with rage. I quickly take a large bench and drag it across the double doors, Grover grabs my hand and drags me away. I struggle and pull my hand out of his grip and glare at him.

"What's the idea?" I huff,"I'm slowing"

A crash and the sound of glass hitting the floor sounds out through the hall. I gasp in horror as Mrs. Dodds flies through the broken window with ease, I take a few scoots back.

"Tara, follow me!" Grover panically ushers me quickly to follow him, with the sound of a screech and the flapping of wings from behind me: I gladly follow his orders. Grover leads me through hallways, sharp corners, and training rooms. He slows down and picks up a ten-pound barbell, when I run past him he hurls the weight at Mrs. Dodds. It smashes against her neck, she gives out a gasp of air and smashes against the floor.

Grover and I continue to run endlessly through hallways and training rooms. Another screech sounds out and echos throughout the gym. Mrs. Dodds or Alecto, whatever she is, must have gotten lost in the gym or something because her screeching has begun to soften. I give a sigh of happy relief, I take a look at my surroundings. We're at an emergency exit at the far side of the gym, a staff only area.

"Tara, quickly!" Grover whispers as he carefully opens an exit door, the alarm sounds and screeching follows. I then find myself in the middle of the Gym parking lot. Grover takes a pair of keys from his pocket and hurries down an endless row of vehicles to a beat up car, painted an ugly green grass color. He turns back at me and again ushers me to follow him again with urgency.

I raise an eyebrow, "Uh, dude I think I can get home from here"

"Tara, Please-"

"Haha! Found you!" A screech comes from behind.

"Although a ride home never did any harm!" I scream as I quickly run and leapt into the passengers' side, Grover shoves the key into the ignition and floors it, running over Mrs. Dodds in the process. The car does a swerve and stops; Grover floors it again and moves that car out into the street. Terrified, I hold tightly onto the car restraints for dear life as Grover swerves around honking cars, animals, and trees. Yes, trees for some reason Grover decided traffic was too slow and decided to drive on the sidewalk. I hyperventilate, as the car tore through the wind at the speed of light like in one of those Star Wars films, I yelp and force my eyes close when Grover speeds through several red lights.

"Tara you can open your eyes, we're almost through the worst of it." Grover sighs with relief.

"Oh no, you p-psychotic g-goat man, not happening!" I shudder and shake my head.

"Psychotic goat man?" He chuckles at my comment, "Listen if you open your eyes and I'll answer all your questions."

I open my eyes with caution and my vision is filled with the cruelty of bright city street lamps. I groan as my eyes try to adjust to the sudden change of lighting, oh what I would give just to be sitting at home right now, drinking a Dr. Pepper and watching TV. Before I begin to bombard Grover with questions, I pull my dirty-blonde hair back into a simple ponytail and then check my face in the car mirror for any additional claw marks or scratches other than the long scar on my right cheek.

"Alright goat man, what was she?" I pop the car mirror shut and turn to Grover to begin my interrogation.

"A fury"

"You mean the ones from Greek mythology?!"

"Tara why is that such a surprise, I'm a satyr"

"You're a satyr?!" I can't believe this, I mean I saw the goat legs and everything, but this is just- I don't know"

"Yes, I know", He turns slightly to look at me, "and the fury we just ran from was Alecto, seems like you really made her furious, more than I've ever seen."

I shake my head in disbelief, "That's impossible, if Greek creatures exist then the-the Greek deities of Olympus-"

"Exist also", Grover confirms, "I understand that this might be hard for you to believe, but please try to keep an open mind about this."

"Keep and open mind?!" I go irate, "A couple of hours ago I was in school, now I'm getting chased by an evil crazy bat lady who wants to rip me to shreds!"

Grover sighs, "Listen, Tara, most demigods-"

"Most demigods?!"

"Half human, half god", He explains, "They sometimes act like this when they first learn about this"

"You think I'm a demigod?" I slam my hand on the car dashboard making Grover jump a little, he shakes his head slowly in reply.

"I was born from Eric and Susan Paige!" I yell, "Not from Susan Paige and some idiotic Greek-"

"Tara!" Grover hushes me, "Do you want one of the Olympians coming after you for insulting them?"

"Listen," He adds,"Monsters only attack demigods and she attacked you"

"That doesn't prove anything!" I scream, "She could have wanted to kill me simply because I insulted her, a lot!"

"Did she say anything to you?" He asks, ignoring me, "Anything at all?"

I roll my eyes and think back a couple minutes ago, when Alecto was drenched in water. She called me a daughter of Poseidon, butterflies rise in my stomach and I begin to feel nauseated. Everything, washes over me at once like a freight train, I want to hit something. What if my mother has lied to me all these years, maybe my father was really my step-father. What if my whole life has been a huge lie. Grover pulls the car with urgency when I start cursing furiously and slam my fist on the dashboard.

"She called me a daughter of Poseidon", I clench my fists into tight balls.

Grover looked at me like I just told him aliens help the Egyptians build the pyramids, "That's impossible, there's only one child of Poseidon-"

"It's what she said!"

"Tara trust me, when I say you're not a child of Poseidon-" He puts his hand on my shoulder to comfort me, I quickly shrug him off.

"Does it matter?!" I began to cry a little, don't judge, "My entire life could be a lie!"

"Well, at least, you're not dead"

"Shut up!" I roll my tear filled eyes in annoyance, Grover sighs, starts the car again, and swerves it back on to the road. I sit there silently as I try to figure this out, is this a dream or is this real. I glance through the car window and notice that my street was coming up. I smile a little, maybe my mother can shine a light on this matter. Everything is going- I look over my seat and watch my street sign shrink slowly as the distance between us becomes larger.

"That was my street!" I shriek at Grover, "Just where do you think you're taking me?!"

"Listen I'll explain when we get there", Grover insists, "All you need to know right now is that it's safe"

"Safe? Grover Underwood stop the car this instant and let me out, now!", I retort.

Grover shakes his head, "Tara, if I let you go home, you'll endanger your family." He turns to me again and gives me a sympathetic smile, I turn and avoid his gaze. I could be home right now in my mother's arms.

"Do you want that, Tara?" He continues, "Believe me, when I say Alecto will sniff you out, no matter how much you run or hid."

I shake my head not wanting to believe any of this, Grover places his hand on my shoulder and begins to rub it slightly. He glances at me before turning back to the road, his eyes filled with sympathy. My eye lids become heavy and my breathing slows, I rub my eyes and yawn a couple of times.

"Sleep, Tara" Grover soothingly says like an ancient enchantment.

(~)

My eyes slowly open and I yawn, smiling I wipe the sleep from my eyes, stretch, and remember that strange dream I had about satyr, Greek gods, and my teacher turning into a psycho bat monster that wanted to kill me. I'm taken out of my trance when something hard smashes against my warm bed, no not a bed- a car window. The face of my crazy transformed bat teacher blurred across the glass screeching and I lost it.

"Tara, Calm down! we're almost there, but Alecto found us!" A voice sounds behind me, Grover. We're no longer in the city, but on a dark country road, God knows where. He spins the wheel and the car does a long swerve to the left on a narrow road. This is real, this is actually happening. I look out the window again, we drive by some broken down farmhouses and white picket fences that read **"PICK YOUR OWN BERRIES"** on it.

"Tara-"

"You kidnaped me!" I growl, punching Grover hard on the arm, he gives out a loud yelp and looses control of the car a little bit. I gasp and I take the wheel putting it back on course. Grover swats my hands away and takes back the wheel. He glares at me and floors it down the road, dodging pot holes.

"Are you insane, You could have killed us!" He screams at me.

"Sorry- Pay attention to the road goat man!"

"I'm a satyr!"

"Yeah, whatever I forgot- watch out!"

Alecto flies by and throws a stone at the front window, the window smashes at contact and I quickly duck as the stone rips past my head. Grover quickly swerves the car again, I'm guessing he hit Alecto, because the car bumped against something, hard. Grover stops and backs up the car, it quickly runs over something. Hopefully Alecto. He stamps his hoove on the accelerator and car jolts forward at high speed.

"Come on, come on- We're not that far!" Grover says over and over to himself. I lean on the edge of my seat, wherever we're going I just want to get away from Alecto. Maybe even far away from Grover, maybe he's the one who caused all this. An explosion from the back sounded and the car started losing speed, fast. Grover panics and hits the accelerator repeatedly, hoping that it would do something. The car slowly came to a stop, we're out of gas. To make matters worse, a screech sounded out in the distance behind us.

"Oh, Crap!" Grover huffs out, "Tara, get out we have to make a run for it"

"Are you crazy!?"

"No, the place isn't that far from here, there's Thalia's tree!" He points to a hill before he opens the car door and runs over to my side, unlocking and opening my door. He tries unbuckling my seat belt, but I quickly slap his hands away in annoyance. The car is safer than the outside.

"No!"I testify.

Another screech sounds, closer this time.

"Well, who am I to argue with logic!"

I leap out and run after Grover as the screeches grew even closer. A smile plasters over my face as the tree and the hill grew closer, if this place is safe like Grover says, then it might have a phone. I'm too caught up in my thoughts to realize the screeching grew too close and now follows with the flapping of wings. I'm picked up and thrown several feet, I quickly act and roll on the grass.

"Why won't you die!?" An inhuman voice rings out above the trees.

A black mass quickly flies above me a swooshes down, this time knocking me over at full force. I try positioning myself up, but the black mass takes hold of my wrists and sits on my chest. Alecto smiles evilly and leans in close to my face, chuckling. I immediately shut my eyes and whimper.

 _"Use the water Tara"_ , A female voice enters my head.

"What?"

"I said time to die, honey!" Alecto brings her talons up ready to slash my face, a figure runs by screaming and tackles her. Grover! I quickly sit up and watch Grover relentlessly bang his fists against Alecto, which in my personal opinion wasn't doing much to her, except make her angrier. She hisses and throws Grover against a tree. He lets out a painful groan and clenches his sides. Alecto laughed manically as she closed in on him. I look around for something to throw at her or something to distract her, nothing. I leap to my feet and I prepare to charge at her.

 _"Feel the plants around you, feel the energy, empty your mind, feel the water that surrounds you"_

I clench my head as the voice sounds again.

 _"Take the water from the plants and save the satyr, he hasn't got all day!"_

Alecto now stands over Grover with her talons raised, I scream and reach out at Alecto. She screeches as water slams against her and pushes her back a couple of meters. My eyes widen and I look down at my extended arm.

 _"Not bad, look behind you"_

I do as I'm told and turn around to find a dead tree and some patches of dead grass. I smile, I don't know how this is possible, but I can so get used to this. Grinning, I turn back to Grover and Alecto. Grover looks at me like I'm an alien, Alecto screeches and launches herself at me again. I give a sly smile and extend my arm out quickly again. A small stream of water shoots out and splashes against the ground before it can reach her. My mouth drops.

 _"You idiot! You have to focus on the water's energy!"_

Alecto wraps her arms around me and throws me against a large tree, head first. I cry out in pain as I land at the base of the tree, rolling my ankle in the process. My sight becomes hazy and I see what I think is Alecto approaching me, talons ready to strike. What happens next I can't really explain, a figure comes out of nowhere with a golden sword and slices her in half. With a squeal, she turns into dust. My rescuer, what I can make out of his features at the moment, is a young man with dark hair and eyes that are the color of the ocean.

"Tara!" Grover's voice is the last thing I hear and the young man running to me is the last thing I see before darkness overtakes my vision.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry that this chapter is late! I was busy with school. Anyway, Tara finally made it** to camp **half-blood! Let me know what you guys think, likes or dislikes. I'm all ears.**


	3. Author's Note

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, I've been extremly busy lately with school. The next chapter will be posted this week and then I'll delete this author's note after it's posted. Also, If anyone would like to be a beta reader for me that would help me out a lot and I'll be paying for book cover for the story (If it gets more popular) or one of you guys can create one if ya'll want.


	4. Chapter 3

I blink my eyes, forcing them to open. My vision is immediately met with a cruelty met with a bright white light. I begin wiping my eyes, trying to ease the sting. Crap, from what my mother has said to me the bright light is a bad sign. I swear if I'm in Heaven right now- The white light dims and my vision steadily come into focuses. I turn my head and find myself in some type of nurses office, I think. The sound of children playing and cheering echoes from outside, yep this is definitely Heaven.

I look down and find that I'm laying in a white cot covered by a red sheet. My sweaty workout clothes have been changed into a burnt orange shirt with a winged horse logo, a pair of jean shorts, and white Nike shoes. I slide out of bed with ease and stretch my sore muscles. I turn to the brown nightstand and pick up a compact mirror to check my face for damage, I quickly scream and throw it across the room. Now under normal circumstances, I don't care about my looks, but when your eyes are glowing a bright white lighting- you freak out a little. Ok, maybe a lot in my case. I bring pull myself together and slowly inch over to the mirror. My eyes glow brightly like two stars in the sky, I bring my hand to my face; poke around my eyelids and blink several times.

"Woah"

I cover my mouth; my Texas accent is replaced with a deep ghostly echo, like a thousand voices all trying to talk at once. What is happening? I blink several times and my eyes slowly dim back into their natural eye color. I blink several more times to see if I could some how turn my eye lights back on, Yes I said eye lights. I say several things, curse, and yell, but my Texas accent is all that comes out.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" A commanding voice declares from behind, "You need rest!"

I jump and shoot up to meet my new company, a handsome teenage boy with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, a body of a surfer. He looks like one of those male fashion models in magazines or in clothing stores. His t-shirt and shorts are covered with a little dirt, some snags, and a medical bag is hanging from his side.

I'm not one to usually jump all over a boy and swoon, but in Texas, we have one word for boys like this: Smoking.

"Rest?" I blush and brush some hair behind my ear, "But I feel fine"

He looks at me like I'm crazy and points to the bed. I look at him strangely, he points to the bed again with more urgency. Following his orders, I walk over and sit on the bed. He quickly takes a seat next to me, immediately grabs my head and starts parting my hair like a monkey.

Never mind we have another word for boys like this in Texas: Psychotic

"Woah, dude!" I exclaim and squirm, "Give a girl some warning next time!"

"That's impossible!" He gasps, his searching through my hair becomes more rough and frantic.

"What's impossible?"

"Your head is fine!"

I raise an eyebrow in annoyance, "Ok, some people might disagree with you on that"

"No that's- it's healed- oh my- What?!" He begins to examine my head even more by thumping and poking at it," Last night it was black and blue- I didn't give you any ambrosia-how?!"

"Dude, let go of my head, before I punch you in the lip!" He lets go and I shove him away slightly.

He stops and stares at me, then chuckles and smiles softly at me, "Sorry, my name's Will Solace"

"Tara Paige, do you always greet people like this?" I snap, flip my hair to the side and run my hand through it.

"No, I believe you're the very first" He gets up and strides over to a medicine cabinet. He rummages through it and takes out a bottle of aspirin. He then quickly tosses the bottle towards me and it lands at my side.

"Lucky me" I roll my eyes sarcastically.

He frowns slightly at my sarcastic remark, "Just to make sure you're ready for release, I have to ask some medical questions"

"Ok, I suppose there's no harm in that"

He nods, takes off his brown medical satchel; He then reaches behind and picks up a clipboard. Will flips through several papers and then clears his throat.

"Ok," He starts, "Do you have a history of drug abuse?"

"No", I reply, he nods and scribbles something down.

"Diseases in the human side of the family?"

"Um-" I ponder for a minute on what he said, but then realized Will thinks I'm a Demigod, "Other than diabetes and my grandmother dying from heart problems, no"

He nods and writes down my response; he flips ad page, "Any injuries or major accidents that happened in your past, that I should be aware of? Broken arms, noses, ER visits, etc.."

"I cut my cheek on a rock and was sent to the ER, does that count as one?" I question and point to my scared cheek. Will walks over and leans in to examine it, too close. His skin is perfect and he smells like, I don't know he has that manly smell. I feel my face begin to burn hot and I squirm away in embarrassment.

"Minor damage to the face-" He mumbles, taking no notice of my behavior

"Do you feel dizzy or perhaps faint?"

"No"

"Allergies?"

"No"

"Mental abuse or physically abuse from a parent or friend?", Looks up and gives me a questioning glare.

"Uh, no, why do you need to know that?" I question

"To check your emotional state," He says, "Incase of random outbursts of emotion and put other's and yourself in danger, it's a safety thing"

He chuckles and scribbles down my response, "Ok, Last question, and be honest: Any romantically or intimate-"

"No!" Knowing the ending to that question, I scrunch my nose and gasp in shock.

"Ok" He laughs at my response, "Well, as the Camp's medical director, I herby release you from my care"

He smiles again and his teeth seem to glow, this dude is just way too happy. He's cute, but way too happy. I give an awkward smile back at him. Silence is between us for a good couple of moments, then a child screaming in pain echoes from the outside. Will immediately snaps into action, throws his clipboard down, tosses his medical bag over his shoulder, waves, and trots out of the room.

"Oh, by the way, Chiron wants to see you!" He pops his head in the door, giving me a heart attack, "He's on the front porch with Grover"

He leaves and pops his head in again, "Oh and I almost forgot! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

He hurries away again, leaving me to ponder on his words. Chiron? I'm no mythological expert, but that name sounded familiar. Is he a God or that boar? I get up and check my face in the mirror again, shaking my head and batting my eyelashes to see if I can trigger my headlights. I huff in failure and leave the room. I walk down a hallway and pass several paintings depicting the Greek gods. I take a moment to examine 'The Birth of Venus', or Aphrodite, whatever her name is. Not particularly my favorite mythological goddess, too much beauty, pink, and girly things. I continue on and exit onto a long porch.

"So this is the girl, Grover?"

"Yes, sir"

I turn to my left, Grover smiles at me and- hold up. The man next Grover- definitely not a man- more like a freaking centaur. My bottom jaw hangs open and my eyes bulge as I take in the sight. The centaur raises a bushy eyebrow at me.

"Tara, it's not polite to stare"

"What? Oh sorry!" I can feel my cheeks staring to redden in embarrassment, "It's just-uh"

The centaur shakes his head and walks forward, "No, you don't have to apologize, most every new camper does that when they meet me"

"My name is Chiron and I am the Camp Half-blood director"

I smile awkwardly and extend my hand, "My name is Tara Paige, nice to meet you sir"

"Ah a proper young lady" He shakes my hand softly and then turns to Grover, "Please find Percy and tell him your new friend is fine"

"Yes, sir" Grover nods his head and gallops off towards a river and some cabins, leaving me alone with Chiron. He extends his hand and ushers me to walk down the porch stairs. I awkwardly smile and accept his kind offer

"I'm sure you desire an explanation" He says, "Please join me in a guided tour of our camp."

(~)

I painstakingly walk beside Chiron quietly; he had just gotten done with showing me the camp's volleyball court. He talks about the camp's history, which is kind of interesting in a way, but plan boring in others. Some kids walk by, some wave to Chiron, others walk by and whisper. Seems like I made quite the impression on the demigods. I smirk and begin to gloat, but not much. Gloating is bad, never do it.

"And now we are approaching the Camp's Arts-" Chiron is cut off by a shout.

"Hey, Tara!" Will cuts Chiron off. He walks by with another boy at his side, who doesn't wave, but just stares at me, like he's judging me or something. He immediately snaps his head forward when our eyes lock and begins to walk at a faster pace passing Will. Now I'm not quick to judge someone, like that boy did, but the kid took Goth to a whole new level. I smile and wave back at Will.

"Now where were we-" Chiron starts again.

"No offense Mr. Chiron," I say nervously, "I think pretty much got it all"

Chiron nods his head in agreement, "Ah- yes sorry, I forgot Grover had already answered some of your more important questions"

I smile in relief, "Well not all of them, but a majority of them yes"

He looks me over and begins to study me, "A question for you Mrs. Paige, if may ask?"

"Go ahead and shoot"

"How long have you been able to control water?" He puts his hand on his chin and ponders for a moment, waiting for an answer.

Well, any other question would have been fine. Who are your parents or What movie do you like, but no lets just ask the girl who recently found out she could control water, how long she could control it. I shuffle my feet and try my best to answer his question.

"Grover said-"

"That you could be a daughter of Poseidon" He finishes my sentence for me, "More than likely that is a definite no, Mrs. Paige." He snaps his fingers at two boys, twins by the looks of it, elvish looking, who are carrying firecrackers; "Poseidon has only two living children in this century"

I sigh in relief, "Well then, I don't know, it first happened when I was attacked by Mrs.- Alecto" I frown a little, "Sorry, but that's all I know Mr. Chiron"

"No need to apologize, but perhaps you come from a different pantheon of gods." He ponders it for a moment and nods his head and accepts his theory, "Egyptian, maybe Norse" He continues. I'm clueless, there are other gods instead of the greek ones. Seeing my clueless face he stops.

"Only a thought, surprisingly your taking all this in quite well"

"Well, when your teacher turns into a bat and tries to kill you" A cringe at the thought of Mrs. Dodds ugly bat face, "You don't really question it"

Chiron frowns, "Ah, yes I almost forgot about that, I'm sorry Mrs. Paige. It seems she was just out for blood, I'll send word to Olympus and the Underworld" I nod in silence .

He coughs, "I have also, informed the camp that you are not claimed-"

"Claimed? What's that?"

"It's when a god or goddess claims you as their own and their insignia appears over your head, all demigods are claimed at thirteen, but I have convinced the camp you're a special case"

"Why are demigods claimed at thirteen?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well, to avoid casualties." He says calmly.

"Casualties?! They die?!"

"Yes, monsters sniff out their blood and over power them when they're younger, this camp is a safe haven for them" Chiron continues walking down the path and signals me to follow, "Also, demi-gods are not allowed to have electronics that connect to the internet, monsters can track them that way also."

"Och that's a shame" I laugh, "How do demi-gods pass the time?"

Chiron looks at me strangely, "Like humans did before this electrical age: talking, reading, and being active" He shakes his head, "There are more things in life than burning your eyes out, staring into a white screen"

I open my mouth to protest his statement, but decide it would be rude and keep my mouth shut. Besides Chiron does sorta have a point, I guess. That reminds me! My phone! My mom and Chance must be worried sick about me.

"Mr. Chiron, what about my family? They don't know I'm here!"

He puts his arm on my shoulder, "Don't worry about that, we have altered events, your mother and brother think you are enrolled in this camp"

"Oh," I say, "Um, ok then"

"Here we are, I'm sure you'll figure your abilities out with time" we stop at the large cluster of cabins, "Also for right now, don't mention your ability or use it, we don't want the gods getting confused or angry at you, try your best to fit in."

I shiver a little thinking about a lightning bolt striking me, "Understood, sir and one last question"

"Yes, Mrs. Paige?"

"Are there any mythological beings whose eyes glow a bright white?"

He raises an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

I sigh and try my best to explain the incident, "This morning when I awoke, my eyes were doing that- and when I spoke a ghostly or many voices came out instead"

He ponders, "Most troubling-"

"What?!"

"Oh, nothing Mrs. Paige" He gives a small smile to reassure me, "No, there is currently no being that does what you're describing"

"So, I could be something else?" I ask.

"Or something new… Ah, Percy!", Chiron calls out and the boy that rescued me last night comes forward, "Would you please show Mrs. Paige to your cabin, she'll be staying there. I currently have important matters to deal with, so the counselors are in charge tonight", Percy nods and with that Chiron trots off towards the big house in the distance.

"Well time for a proper introduction, I'm Percy" Percy extends his hand out for a handshake, which I gladly return. His grip is strong and his hand has several scars on it. My best guess is from sparring and battles.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tara Paige"

"Well, Tara" He smiles, "The other Hermes Cabin is full, I guess you'll be staying in my cabin for the time being"

He puts his lean muscular arm to his side. Geez, what is this camp filled with? models and bodybuilders? I follow him to a low cabin with rough gray walls, covered in seashell and coral. I take a whiff in of the salty sea air as he opens the door, my eyes bulge at the sea plants and a gray fountain with a fish spouting water from it's mouth at the top. I do a full turn taking in the beauty of the sea cabin.

"So your dad is obviously, Poseidon," I say, stricken with wonder

"Yes, cool I know, Now the bed on the far side of the room is yours" He then turns and points to the other side of the room, "My bed is on that side, get settled in. I'll ask Annabeth to set up a schedule for you"

"Annabeth?"

"Daughter of Athena and my girlfriend" He opens and begins rummaging through a large blue trunk with sea wave designs. He pulls out a small bronze blade, that gleams as the sunlight from the window hits it, and hands it to me. I back away from the sword.

"Come on you're going to need it for camp activities" He hands me sword again.

"You'll use swords for activities, is this some kind of sick joke?!" Oh, please let this be a bad joke, sharp objects I do not mix.

He frowns, "No, we're heroes, demigods, this is what we do. It's in our blood"

Great, he's being serious. I sigh, Chiron said I had to fit in. I take the hilt of the sword and give it a couple of swings. Definitely lighter than I thought, the sword is short and has patterns on the side that resemble ones from ancient Grecian period. Percy takes the seat on a lower bunkbed and watches me with humor.

"So, Mrs. Dodds is your teacher," He asked.

"Was my teacher" I corrected and laid the bronze sword on a nightstand, "Sadly she didn't enjoy my unique sense of humor"

"Yeah, I hear ya, she's was a real pain" He stretches extending his arms outwards and yawns

"You talk like you've had her as a teacher before."

"I did, in when I was eleven"

"No!" I laugh, someone who understands, "Did you give her Hell?"

"Well not exactly, I actually tried to be on my best behavior around her," He says, "Until one day she separated me from other students on a class field trip to a museum, you can deduce what followed afterward"

"Oh"

"Seaweed Brain!" A female voice shouts outside.

Percy smirks, "That would be Annabeth, get yourself settled in and you can meet the other campers if you want" He quickly shoots up from the bed and runs out the door when Annabeth calls him again

Left alone, to my thoughts. Now, I have time to think about my situation. A small town Texan girl thrown into a hell of mess of monsters and vengeful psychotic gods. Just yesterday my life was normal, horrible, but normal. I would trade anything to be bullied by the students at my school or to argue Chance over his taste in 'entertainment'. My thoughts then linger to Chiron's words, "Or something new". New what? Goddess? Mythical creature? Perhaps a new monster? None of this makes any sense to me and it probably never will make sense.

* * *

 _ **Ok, sorry for taking so long to update. Some important things came up, that had to be taken care of and I kinda forgot about this story. Sorry, if the chapter seems rushed.**_


	5. Chapter 4

The next few days have been a little hectic, me trying to fit into Camp-Hald blood; which surprisingly ain't half bad. Well, minus the obstacle course that shoots fire and boulders and the boring Ancient Greek lessons I'm required to take from Annabeth every morning at seven. Before her, I used to like learning, always made straight A's back in Texas. But boy, this girl just sucks the fun out of it. After memorizing and practicing the ancient Grecian language, gods, dates, basically all the boring crap, I rotate through numerous activities throughout the day to find a field of combat that I don't suck at. Surprisingly, I'm good at everything except Archery. My depth perception isn't that great. I tried telling that to an angry nymph I accidentally shot. She still won't accept my apology.

But on the brighter side of things, I beat some girl's record in spear throwing! What was her name... Clara? No, Clarisse, I think she is the former Ares Cabin Leader. Anyway, I heard she wasn't too happy about it, I've been told she uttered something along the lines of, "Wait till capture the flag" or "Percy must've helped her". She's really being a spoiled sport about it, I don't mind it, except for every time I walk by the Ares cabin, I'm intensely glared at by it's inhabitants. Annabeth and Percy have told me not to worry about her threats or her siblings, I mean she'll get over it ,eventually... Hopefully. Finally, at the end of my day and my most peaceful part. I sit with Chiron in his office and experiment with my ability to control water, and research ancient myths and legends. Though the only progress we have made is the strengthening of my water abilities, it's a dead end. To make my situation even worse, Chiron has received word from Olympus that Alecto cannot be found. Ya! It's just wonderful to know that a murderous bat lady is on the loose, the former Ares Cabin leader wants to kill me, and I still can't figure out what I am or my role. Guess I'm going to get used to staying in Camp-Half blood for a while.

 **(~)**

Wednesday mid-day, five days since I have arrived at Camp Half-Blood. My first private sword fighting lessons from Percy starts in a few minutes. I've practiced on my own a little, but the blade feels awkward and wobbly in my hands a little. It can get the job done, but it feels weird. I arrive at the beach and find him laying on the sand cuddling with Annabeth. I giggle a little, making my presence known to them. Worst mistake I have ever made. After, I'm nearly hit by Annabeth's dagger. Percy starts me off with a few basic slashes and stabs, he commends me for my lightning quick reflexes and strong swings. Annabeth does this also. After a short time of learning technics and polishing my form, Percy got out Riptide and decided we should have a sparring match. I'm not too entirely enthused with his idea.

"Um... Maybe I should wait awhile" I laugh nervously, "This is my first lesson after all and I'd like to live"

Percy grins, "Nonsense, your form is almost perfect, you're more prepared than I was for my first match."

"Percy..." I began

"Don't worry, Tara" Annabeth chimed in, "Percy will go easy on you, besides if you get hurt Will can easily mend your wounds"

Now that Annabeth mentions it, Me with Will alone in the Medical room is starting to sound like a lot of fun... Wait, focus Tara! Cute boy later! Duel now! After some time of thought, I reluctantly nod my head, Percy smiles and gets into a strong ready stance. I gulp and shakily do the same. I look over to Annabeth, who has already started counting down, for reassurance. She simply smiles and nods. When she reaches one, Percy winks at me and lunged forward, swinging his sword hard from the left.

I squeal in shock and respond quickly, blocking his attack. And shove him backwards. Then, I rush forward swiping from left to right, hoping to overpower him. He dodges my attacks with ease. Percy brings his sword far over his head and brings it down hard. Which was a mistake on his part. I block his attack with my sword in one hand and then with my free one I sucker punch his stomach. Percy's eyes bulge out and he stumbles backwards, leaving Annabeth laughing.

"Seems like Tara isn't the one who needs going easy on" Annabeth grins at Percy.

Percy regains his balance and with a scowl, lunges forward. Swinging faster, this time, a lot faster. I barely have enough time to properly block him, before he attacks again. With a shove from Percy, I stumble back. I can already feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Percy stretches and yawns, before lunging at me again. The sound of our swords clashing are the only thing I can hear. I duck and roll to the side away from Percy. He sticks his foot out in the way of my roll, causing me to fall straight on my back. The shouts from Annabeth for me to get up are the last thing I hear before blacking out. However, next thing I see is Percy lying on the ground and my sword pressed hard against his neck. I gasp and throw my sword to the side and help him up. I repeatedly apologize, while wiping the sand off of him.

"Apologize?" Percy looked astonished, "Are you kidding? That was like- AMAZING!"

I give him a strange look, I almost killed him and he's congratulating me. Wait... why didn't I have this ability when Alecto tried to kill me. Ugh, I'm starting to hate the gods.

"The way you jumped up off the ground and started doing flips" Percy started using his arms as dramatics, "You literally jumped over me, Jumped over me! Not to mention you flipped me over your shoulder!"

Percy then starts measuring my height to his, trying to make sense of our duel. I shake my head as he compares me to action heroes such as Captain America or Black Widow. I then turn and look at Annabeth, for her opinion on the matter, her mouth is slack and her eyes are wide. She gives me a nervous smile. I return it. Great job Tara, the only girl you know in this camp, thinks you've almost killed her boyfriend. Percy then goes on to explain how I did two flips in the air and slid under his legs. He then picks up Riptide and declares that he wants to duel again. Annabeth quickly declines his offer for me and tells him the Cabin leaders must prepare for the new Campers in fifteen minutes.

"Oh,pass" Percy looks disappointed, "Later tonight then?"

When he suggested this, Annabeth furiously grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him towards the cabins. Grover trots past them towards me, stopped to look at them as Annabeth and Percy argued, shook his head, then keep on trotting. I sigh and plop down on the warm sand.

"I take it the sword fighting lesson went well?" Grover plops down next to me.

"If well, meaning I almost cut Percy's throat open, then yeah it was perfect" I growl

Grover opens his mouth to speak,but I silence him, "Mythical black out mumbo-jumbo, don't ask"

Grover nods and crosses his goat legs, "You seem to have gotten Annabeth a little jealous"

"Jealous?!" I laugh, unbelievable, "What is she worried Percy might leave her for me?!"

"Shhh, do you want her to hear you?!" Grover panics, "And it's not Percy she's worried about"

"Me?" I question, "She thinks I'm going to hit on him or something? That's just ridiculous, Percy is nice guy and all but no thank you, not my type, she can keep him"

"I've tried explaining that to her-" Grover stops, "She just thinks it's a little odd that Chiron put you in Percy's Cabin, even the whole camp thinks it's-"

"Awful?"

"Unusual" Grover corrected me.

"Tara, the gods swore on the River Styx to claim their children at the age of thirteen" Grover cleared his throat, "You being fifteen and all has gotten a lot of the campers talking about you"

"Let them talk about, gossip never harmed me" I huff.

"Tara, you don't understand a lot of strange things have happened lately and I fear the other campers might-" Grover stops.

"Think I'm part of it?" I bring my legs to my chest and wrap my arms around them.

"Or the one solely responsible"

Well, that's just dandy.

"Oh, well what's been happening, exactly?"

Grover taps his chin, "Well other than Alecto, we've had a few minor monsters disappear from their liars, some have even disappeared mid combat"

"And that's a bad thing, shouldn't demigods be happy about that?" I question, "Less stuff trying to murder them"

"Yes and No, It's just unusual"

"So what, The campers think I'm taking the monsters for what ?" I ask in disbelief, " A freaking tea party?"

"No, it's only a few who think you're the cause" Grover sighs and lays back on the sand, "Others think it could be Nero or something else"

"Who's Nero?"

"The Roman Emperor"

I think for a second and the memory of studying Rome in Mrs' Dodds class surfaces "Isn't that the one who blamed the fire in Rome on Christians and had them fed to the lions?"

"Yeah, sunshiny Nero"

"Isn't he dead?" I get up and stretch, "Like thousand years or something dead?"

"Yes, It's a long story really, Apollo unexpectedly kinda ticked Zeus off and was cursed into the form of a sixteen-year-old boy, you can imagine Apollo's horror"

"Sounds like Apollo needs to grow up a bit and fix his daddy issues" I smirked at my little joke.

"You do realize that's Will's dad you're talking about"

I shrug, "Yeah, so what"

"I don't think Will would appreciate you talking about his dad like that" Grover grins mischievously at me.

"Why should I care?" I retort, "I've only known him for a few days."

"Really? I've seen the way you go all googly eyed when he comes and checks on you or the way you blush when-."

"Don't make me slap you Underwood!"

Grover laughs, "Calm down Tara, besides someone has to tell you this before you make a fool of yourself"

"Tell me what exactly, is he already with another girl?"

"Well not exactly, this shouldn't be much of a surprise, we are greek after all." Grover starts drawing in the sand. leaving me confused.

"What is it?"

"You remember that blacked haired boy that follows Will around?"

I think for a second, "Yeah, creepy emo goth kid, looks like the grim reaper incarnate, why?"

Grover pats my shoulder sympathetically,"I'm sorry Tara, but Will is-"

"Grover!" A cheery female voice rings out, drowning out Grover's final word. An elvish looking girl wearing a green chiton and sandals hugs Grover around the neck. Her amber hair flops over Grover's face as she snuggles into his brown hair. I raise an eyebrow in surprise and turn away quickly in embarrassment as the girl covers Grover's face in many kisses. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn back around to Grover and the girl.

"Tara, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Juniper, she's a tree nymph" Grover's face turns to a scarlet red and he chuckles as Juniper kisses him on the neck tenderly.

"Girlfriend..." I'm speechless, Never would I have thought... "But- how- you're a total dork!"

"He's my dork", Juniper gives Grover a kiss on the cheek and cuddles next to him, her attention falls on me now.

"So you're Tara, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Grover has told me so much about you" He has had he? All good thing, I hope. She then extends her hand for a shake, which I return, "How's your head? Grover did say Alecto launched you into a tree"

"Oh, um it's fine now" I grin, "Will fixed it up with some Ambrosia"

"You're very lucky" Juniper rubs Grover's arm, "That my Grover rescued you"

"If you mean by rescue, being a monster punching bag while crying like a baby for help, then yeah great rescue Goat-boy"

Grover furrows his eyebrows, "Tara!"

"What? I'm just jesting, Grover!" I punch him on the arm softly, "Besides, I would have been ripped to shreds and turned into bat chow if you weren't there, I owe you one"

"Grover tells me you hail from the south, which state?" Juniper interrupts and moves away from Grover, scooting closer to me.

"Texas, a small tourist town about an hour outside of Dallas" I answer.

"A tourist town?"

"Glen Rose, you might'd heard of it, people sometimes head down there to see dinosaur fossils and footprints" I say dully, I've never liked that about my hometown too many people trying to get rich quick off of poor tourists, it's despicable, "It even has a Dinosaur World or Land"

Juniper nods her head as I continue talking about my hometown and my old school, she then asks me a few other questions, about my family, how I'm liking New York and Camp Half-blood. Our conversation comes to an end when a loud horn then echoes throughout the woods. And some screaming can be heard. Juniper looks over at Grover and then into the woods in confusion. Grover rolls his eyes and takes her hand. They get up and head into the direction of the screaming.

"Sounds like there might be a fight in the Ares Cabin, c'mon"

I pick up my sword and follow Grover and Juniper down the path, with each step more voices join the screaming. Grover and Juniper stop to look back at me, Juniper cuddles up next to him and beings to shake like a chill went down her spine. Then a gigantic black mass flies over them, a boulder. Grover and Juniper scream, not in terror, but for me to move. It's heading straight for me. I don't work well under the circumstances that a boulder is about to squish me, so I panic and put my arms up as guard over my face and slam my eyes shut. Nothing happens, however I do hear gasping.

I open my eyes slowly and find that the boulder missed, though I would have preferred it not to float several feet in the air. Grover and Juniper's mouths are unhinged, Juniper is pointing at the rock then back at me and her shaking becomes more violent. I then slowly lower my hands and the boulder lowers slowly to the ground, I move them up and boulder follows, then with the opening of my fists it hits the ground. The sounds of a large crowd running and yelling enter the clearing. Will, Percy, and Annabeth; with other campers join us.

"Leo!" one of the campers shout, "You almost killed someone"

"Who even let him tamper with the obstacle course?!"

"Did he shut it off?!"

The campers stop and look at me. I then realize I'm shaking with my legs bent inwards, my hands are still up in a guarding position. Out of the corner of my eye I see Grover looking at me gravely, he then turns to Juniper and holds her, covering her mouth.

"Oh my gods" Will runs over to me, taking items from his medical bag "Are you alright? Tara you're shaking!"

I don't answer, I just keep staring at the boulder. If I hadn't have raised my arms I could be dead a dead human pancake right now. A boy then walks up beside Will, the one I saw my first day here. He then enters into my central line of sight, his hair is black, like his eyes. He's skinny, but fit. Also a little handsome, but not a charmer. He's also pale, too pale for someone in the summer. He looks me up and down, glaring at me, then he scoffs. Well hello to you too, sunshine.

"Perhaps she's in shock?" He finally suggests not taking his eyes off me.

"Gee, thanks, Nico, didn't really think of that" Will rolls his eyes and takes my hand, I feel heat fill my cheeks as the checks my blood pressure, he then puts his hand on my checking my other pulse.

I recoil like lighting, "Oh I'm fine, um"

"Are you getting overheated, your face is burning up!" Will put his palm on my forehead, I quickly swat him away and shove him, he stumbles back and hits the back of his head on the boulder. Causing alarm from the goth kid.

"Och, I'm only trying to help!" Will rubs the back of his head and scowls at me before heading off to check on Juniper and Grover. Smooth one Tara, just smooth. I turn to Will's Gothic friend, Nico, yeah that's his name. His glaring has intensified.

"Tara Paige, I don't believe we-"

"I'm sorry I almost squashed you with a gigantic boulder!"

I turn to a Hispanic boy with a beautiful girl beside him, patting and rubbing his back. His hands are folded together, pleading for my forgiveness. I look past him to Percy and Annabeth, who are shooting glares at him, that more than likely mean death, with their arms crossed. Good Lord, remind me never to get on their bad sides. I turn my attention back to the Hispanic boy.

"Oh, it's ok?" I smile, hoping to make him feel less guilty, "I wasn't hit or anything, it was-"

"Oh-oh you're not angry?" He interrupts.

"Not at all" I smile, "I'm just a bit shaken, but no, you obviously are sorry, so I won't hold it against you"

Annabeth shakes her head in disbelief, "That girl is too forgiving"

"Wow ok, expected like a slap or something, maybe a beat down" He scratches the back of his head, then extends his hand. "I'm Leo"

"Tara"

"Well, amiga" He smiles, "Glad to see I didn't send you to the Underworld"

"Yeah, don't think I want to meet Hades anytime soon, seen enough movies to know how evil he and his kin are" Leo and the girl, don't join in my small laughter. Instead, they look to my side fearfully, they even take a few steps back.

"That's my father you're talking about" I turn to Nico who looks at me, now expressionless and- wait is it getting colder?

"Sorry, Nico" Annabeth approaches, "She only arrived several days ago and she doesn't know much about Hades or the gods"

"My apologies" I begin, "I meant no disrespect, I-"

I stop talking when Nico's expression becomes even more intense, and small vain pops out of his forehead and he grinds his teeth through his closed mouth, "And now you lie to my face, I know exactly what you meant by that statement!"

Ok this boy is going to die, "Listen here you-you-you unholy creature from hell, I tried to apologize and make amends-"

"What has happened?!" Chiron interrupts before Nico's beat down can begin, he trots directly to me.

Leo stiffens and the girl wraps her arm tightly around him, brining his head on her shoulder. Chiron examines the boulder, then looks back at me and Nico. He then turns to the crowd of angry demigods, several of the campers look at Leo and simply point. Chiron scans Leo and then turns to the boulder and then back at Leo. He shakes his head in obvious disappointment.

"Leo, What were my exact words about touching the obstacle course?" Chiron pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Um..." Leo whispers, "Not to do it?"

"Exactly, as punishment I want you to polish and clean all the armor and chariots until you leave again"

Leo sighs, "Yes, sir"

Chiron then turns to me with a concerned look, "Ah, Mrs. Paige, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, sir"

"Excellent, then I'll see you in about thirty minutes, alright you can all go back to your activities, everything is fine now."

The campers slowly drag their feet and leave the area. I watch with concern as Will, Grover, and Nico carries Juniper off towards the medical center. Nico then looks back at me and glares, one that I return this time at full force. He then makes an "I'm watching you" gesture with his index and pinky fingers, I angrily mimic him. His eyes widened shocked at first, then he rolls them in annoyance and angrily shrugs, Will notices this and looks back at me in confusion. My angry expression turns into a happy one and wave at him. One he doesn't return, crap.

 _ **(One Hour later)**_

"Juniper is doing better and Grover has convinced her not to tell anyone what she saw, however she will have to stay under medical watch" Chiron takes a sip of coffee, "You gave her quite the scare"

I lower my head, "I know, I'm really sorry"

Chiron takes out a book, "No need to apologize if you wouldn't have acted: you would be in the medical room, not her" He flips through the books pages, "So the feeling you got when you controlled or manipulated the boulder and water was?"

"Like it was an extension of my body, like a sword or something, maybe"

He takes another sip of coffee, "I see" He flips through some more pages, "and have you been able to renacte the glowing of your eyes?"

"No, sir," I say, "I've tried every thing, but no glow"

Chiron flips through his book some more, "I see, and from what I've heard from Annabeth you're learning faster than the demigods"

I shrug, "Learning things have always been easy for me, especially language"

Chiron stops and sets his book down and pops his neck, "Hm, perhaps we should look into that and I'm also putting time in, during the evening, for you practice using your abilities, to help point us in the right direction"

"You haven't found anything yet, sir?" I ask as Chiron takes out another book and begins reading.

"I'm afraid I have not" He picks up another book and sets it beside the first, and begins reading the second one, "I have read about myths from the Native Americans to the ancient Sumerians, and have found absolutely nothing"

"Oh"

"Maybe we should stop looking at the past for answers, for all we know you could be something new, recently created by god or a goddess, maybe something else" Chiron finishes his two books and then reaches for another.

"So, I could be bound to someone in servitude is what you're saying" I take a sip of my coffee, only to burn my lip. With a yelp, I set it down and look back at Chiron. Who is now flipping through another book from the bookshelf.

"Not necessarily", He stops on a page that shows an old black and white picture of a woman, "Some gods and goddesses are good and know how to behave properly with humans, take I don't know, Aphrodite as an example"

Lighting and thunder sound outside.

"You are included in that list, Zeus!" Chiron shouts out.

I look around, "Wait, Zeus? He's listening in?"

"When he wants to yes" Chiron raises an eyebrow at me as I began to look around frantically, "Don't worry he dosen't know about you, And he's not all knowing"

"Oh, um" I settle down, "That's good"

Chiron smiles and continues reading, I begin tapping on my chair and whistle. Chiron's mouth opens a little and then closes, his smile grows into a grin. His eyes fill curiosity as he scans the page. Curious myself, I look over and position myself over to get a better look at what he's reading. Several silent moments pass and lean in closer, right above his head.

"Well, Tara-OW!" Chiron lifts his head up quickly and connects with my jaw, I moan and jump back and sit back down. Chiron rubs the top of his head and gives me a serious look. I smile nervously and chuckle, raising my hands in apology.

"Sorry, sir"

"You're forgiven" He then turns his attention back to the book, "I think I may have found our answer"

"What is it?"

"It's a Satyr report about a woman born in Venice, Italy during the thirties" Chiron points to her picture, "Isabella Arpino"

I take a better look at the woman, she is beautiful, so much that it radiates off of her through the page. I feel something draw me to her, like I know her from somewhere or she is a distant family member. Chiron begins reading the page off to me.

"-Isabella at a young age seems to have a control over the four elements that she has acquired them in this order: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire" Chiron skips down the page, "-though she barely uses her abilities for day to day life. She has not yet noticed me following her through Venice or she has noticed me and does not simply care. At one instance her eyes went aglow when she caught muggers trying to harm a frail old woman, causing them to run. I do not know what she, or if it is a she, is. Or the extent of her powers or her intentions toward Olympus"

Chiron continues reading to me as I scan the page and then look back at her picture. Below it is her birth date and the year she died. I feel a chill go down my spine and my heart skips a beat when I read her date of death. Chiron does not notice and happily reads on. It can't be, I can't believe what I'm reading.

"When she was little girl she made friends with a black haired boy and his older sister down her street and-, " Chiron notices my discomfort, "Whats the matter?"

I shiver and point to her death date, "She died on the day I was born, exactly the day I was born"

Chiron looks over at her death date, he looks puzzled as he's trying to figure something out. And then it hits him. Because his eyes widen and then he tells me that it is late and he must have time to think upon this. I leave and stop by the medical room on my way out to check up on Juniper and apologize to Will for my behavior earlier. Will raises his eyebrow as I try to explain my behavior.

"It's not you," I plead, "I just don't like being touched" Like he'll believe that one Tara. Juniper gives me a dull look, I glare at her from the corner of my eye.

Will thinks for this for a second, "Ok I accept your apology" I breathe in relief, "But stop by and see more"

"Oh, Will! I'd love to spend more- uh sure" I cough and control myself and pat him on the shoulder, "I'll stop by sometime tomorrow, maybe"

"That'd be great" Will grins.

"Will, you are so blind, it's no wonder why he hates her" Juniper mutters under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Will turns to Juniper.

"Nothing! See you guys at breakfast, bye!" I say quickly and hurry out the room, leisurely walk back to the Poseidon Cabin, only sprinting past the Ares Cabin. I enter to find Percy sleeping his bunk... snoring... loudly. Great. I slip out of my clothes and change into my sleep clothes. A white tank top and gray pajama bottoms. I jump into bed and cover my ears with my pillow, not a success. It only muffles Percy's snoring a little bit. I get up, grab a pillow from another bed. Go to Percy's side of the room and cover his face with it. Hallejuha, I can finally sleep. Before I reach my bed, Chiron's words replay in my mind. "Perhaps a god or goddess created you". I approach my bed, get down on my knees and start praying.

"Um, hello it's me Tara your creation" Nice way to start a prayer Tara, "listen, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm really confused and I know I was created for a reason and I would really like to know, these past few days have been really confusing for me. So if you care about me, um help me please?" I start to rise, "Oh and please protect my family, Amen"

"Are you praying?",I turn around, Percy stands before me, wearing only blue pajama bottoms. He holds the pillow I put over his mouth, in his right hand. I avert my eyes from his six pack and chiseled chest.

"Uh, maybe" I frown, "it's not a problem, is it?"

"Oh no, go right ahead" He turns back and heads back to his bunk, I sigh in relief, "Wait a minute!" He exclaims and stops halfway, facing me.

"We still have a duel to finish!" Percy reaches for Riptide.

I panic and grab hold of my sword, "Oh no, it's too late for this- put it down, Jackson! Percy, I swear I'll- Annabeth!"

* * *

 _Sorry for this chapter being late, enjoy_


	6. Chapter 5

"What do you mean I have to participate in capture the flag?!" I yell at Grover, who is sitting cross legged on the sand, while I launch large rocks into the sea, "I can't use my abilities and I suck using a sword, I'll be a sitting duck!"

Grover shrugs a little and laughs at me, "That's not what the camp heard last night, how many times did you defeat Percy?"

"Four times," I answer quickly, "But the last one doesn't count because Annabeth barged in and whooped him"

"We could hear that too"

I create a huge wave and with one hand, I push it against the currents, "And I'm awkward with a one-handed sword, it gets the job done, but it just doesn't feel right"

Grover ponders on my words as I take a stream of water from the ocean. I mold the water into a whip like shape and sling it through the air. My abilities have grown stronger in the last few days. With a huff of my breathe, I freeze the water into a large spear. Then like a javelin, I launch it at a tree. Impale it all the way through. I feel Grover's anger gaze upon me, so I quickly melt the water. Wrap it around it's wound and freeze it again.

"We could stop by the smith later today," Grover suggests, "You could test different weapons out or forge your own if you wish, the Hephaestus kids can help you

"Sure, what do I have to loose?"

With a stomp, I bring a large rock up from the sand next to Grover, startling him. With a fluid ship from my right hand I cut the rock in half from left to right. Then with a swing of my left hand I launch the upper half into the ocean. I close my hands into fists, crumbling the lower half of the rock into sand.

"Your skills seem to be improving fast"

I smile, "Yeah, it's strange really, I feel like I've been doing this for years."

Grover again ponder for a moment, then stands and takes out a lighter and a large piece of paper. He hands me the paper, I take it in confusion. Then with the lighter he sets it ablaze. I gasp at first, then scream, as the orange and yellow flames from the leaf grow into streaks of blue fire as I frail my arms about.

"Hm, so Chiron was right, putting you under pressure will unlock new abilities" Grover cups his chin in observing me as I try to breathe. I furiously grab Grover by his collar, getting in his face

"What the freaking heck was that, goat boy?!"

"A test from Chiron, I told him I didn't want to do it, but it looks like it worked" He nervously smiled and raised his arms in defense, "Congrats, you can control fire, blue fire!"

"Congrats?!" I push Grover hard to the ground, "I'll give you a five second head start before I beat you!"

"What?! Tara you can't be-"

"One"

"Tara, c'mon you weren't"

"Two" Grover gives out a blah, then stumbles to his hooves and runs towards the woods.

"Five" I raise my fist sharply into the air, "Grover, prepare for- AHHHHH!" Blue fire then shoots out of my fist, I frail my arms around again. Trying to wave it off. I start screaming flame off, like I'm that fire dude off of the Fantastic four. Then a loud crackling and thundering sound bombers my poor ears. Lighting shoots out from my index and middle fingers. Horrified, I drop to the ground and start to roll in the sand. This goes on for a minute or two before the fire and lightning finally cease. Leaving me covered in a thick soot. I breathe in relief, happy to be alive. Grover approaches and looks down at me.

"Are you okay?"

I grit my teeth in aggravation, he has the nerve, "Okay? Do I look ok to you?" Grover backs away from me as I sit up, "I'm nearly set ablaze and you ask if I'm okay?!"

"I can see you're a little upset…" Grover scratches the back of his head.

"We heard noises, are you guys okay?!" I turn and watch Jason Grace and Piper Mclean, two demigods I meet this morning, run towards us, Piper leads in front, she gets down on her knees a foot away from me and slides towards me.

"Oh my gods, you're covered in soot!" Piper exclaims and begins dusting me off. Her boyfriend Jason approaches standing over us with concern. He looks up at Grover for an explanation.

"What happened this time?" Jason asks with slight annoyance in his voice.

"Uh, I was trying to teach Tara how to light a fire under pressure and well as you can see…" Grover pointed down at me to explain further, "She sorta got carried away with the fire"

Piper looks at me gravely, "Seriously girl, you haven't been here a full week and this is the third time you've been in peril"

I cough, clearing my lungs of soot, "Hey, not my fault I'm accident prone" I lie through my teeth. Piper rolls her eyes and co tries to dust me off.

"Well there's too much soot on you, so you might want to hit the showers before you do anything else today" I'll shower after I beat the livin' daylights out of Grover. Piper gives up and stands wrapping her arms around Jason's. They turn in unison and walk off. I smile evil and look up at Grover, my hands formed into fists. Grover gulps and raises his arms, backing away from me.

"Oh and Tara!" Jason yells, I halt my attack and turn to him, "Will said he wanted to see you later today!"

I smile and wave, "Tell him I said I'll be there!" I watch Piper and Jason go back to the cabins. Now, where was I? I'm about to fry a goat! I turn to find Grover missing, with a grunt of frustration I kick the sand and leave the beach, heading for the Poseidon Cabin to pick up extra clothes. I take leisurely walk, take in the camp's wildlife, waving at nymphs as they pass me, and laughing when they look at strangely. I reach the Poseidon Cabin, I stop when I hear arguing. I lean in to listen.

"That girl shows up out of no where and beats my record?!" A gruff female complains. She's talking abut me.

"C'mon Clarisse, give her some slack," It's Percy, "If it makes you feel any better, she-"

"Beat you at sword dueling, I know" Clarisse says annoyed, "We could hear your whinnying all over the camp"

"I wasn't whinnying!"

"Whatever seaweed brain, I have to go, promised Chris I'd meet him at the beach" I back away and hide beside the side of the cabin when I hear heavy footsteps heading for the door. I take a peak from my hiding spot. I nearly faint, when I see what this girl looked like: A very tall football player with defined arms. I wait until she's out of sight before I enter the cabin.

I'm greeted buy Percy, "Hey Tar- What in the name of Hades happened to you?!"

"Grover, don't ask, I'm going to take a shower" I answer quickly, while picking out a blue sports and grey volleyball shorts. I turn and leave quickly, before Percy could question me further. I sprint all the way to the showers, passing campers and running over some in the process. I swing open the bathroom door and am relived that no one is using the showers. I take a chair and prop it up against the door handle. Setting my clothes down, I find a radio and play classical 80's rock n' roll songs. I slip out of my clothes and enter the shower and pull the curtain shut. It's not long before I begin to sing along with the songs.

"Hm, what lovely voice you have there, sweetie" I scream and almost slip on the shower floor at the sound of a female's voice. I turn around and face the shower curtain, which has the silhouette of woman on it. I bring the water up from the shower floor and get into a fighting stance.

"I've been dying to talk to you, not like this of course, but it's the only way I can ensure privacy" The woman flips her hair outwards, "You can relax, sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you, but I won't leave until we've had our talk"

Oh that's reassuring, I let the water splash to the floor,"Who are you?"

"Pardon my manners, I am Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty" Aphrodite's silhouette comes a little closer, "Piper's mother"

Just what I need, I remember Percy saying something about Olympians using humans to do their dirty work. And how he was done with Olympus and their dumb quests.

"You know what, I almost burned to death earlier today and I really don't feel like having the gods poking their noses into my personal life just yet, how about we talk another time? When I'm not in the shower" I snorted.

I wasn't sure if I heard a small growl from Aphrodite or words of restraint. I sense I might have just picked a fight with the wrong goddess. Aphrodite flips her hair and puts her hands on her hips.

"You will hear me out or I'll make your hair so frizzy, you'll look like a lion, Tara Louise Paige!" She snapped, I cringe when she uses my full name, "Not for a couple of days but for several weeks!" She now had my undivided attention.

"Ok sheesh! What do you want with me?" I turn off the shower and wrap a towels around my body and my hair, "Kill something, go on a quest-"

"Right now, your well being at the moment" Aphrodite cut me off and sounded offended a little by my question, "You've made Zeus a little paranoid, with your arrival at the camp""

"How?"

"You already know the answers to that question, sweetie" She says sweetly, "He thinks you're one of his brother's children, he dosen't want his children outnumbered, he fears that you and Percy will make an pact with Nico and destroy his offspring"

"And why would I do that, I'm no-" I stop before I can say 'I'm not a Demigod, "That's ridiculous"

Aphrodite shrugged, "This is Zeus we're talking about, it's not that much of a surprise, and, Tara, you can drop the act, I know you're not a demigod"

"You do?"

"Actually, Hera and I know" Aphrodite confesses, " We've been watching your progress and protecting you from Zeus the last few days, especially Hera, which is a surprise all together, the human women she interacts with is usely the ones she curses"

"The queen of Olympus is protecting me, no disrespect, but Why?"

Aphrodite pauses for a moment, "Marriages have their ups and downs" She explains, "Lets just say right now Zeus and Hera are not too friendly with one another at the moment, she's protecting you to get back at him for something that he did"

"And you, why are you helping her?" I ask.

"I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, I saw you use water to injure Alecto, Hera wasn't too pleased with me, so to smooth it over: I offered my assistance" Aphrodite's silhouette moves away from the curtain, "This is what you wear?" She sounds disgusted at my choice of clothing, my clothes are then tossed over the curtain, I catch them quickly.

"Get dressed, we can talk more face to face" I dry myself off by manipulating the water off of me, slip on my clothes and exit the shower. I'm meat with the face of beautiful woman, who's appearance changes every second. Brunette, blonde, green eyes, blue eyes. I can't help but to feel jealous of her beauty. Aphrodite raises her eyebrow at me, "So this what you look like"

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You have natural beauty, but a little foundation, mascara, and lip gloss could enhance your features, make them pop" She walks around me and looks me up and down, "Boys would be turning their heads"

"No offense, ma'am" I smile at her somewhat compliment, "but I don't wear makeup"

She stops, "Don't wear makeup?! But I could- I'm getting off topic" Aphrodite takes a chair and sits down.

"I came to warn you, Tara. Hera and I can only have enough power to hold and trick Zeus for a little longer"

"So why are you here?" I panic a little, last thing I want is to be struck with more lightning "Shouldn't you be, I don't holding Zeus back?!"

"I came to offer a deal" She began, "I could fake a claim on you, Zeus would think you're my child and carry on"

I think on this for a second, She does seem honest enough with her offer, but I remember reading about how the Greek gods would sometimes have humans do their dirty work and would sometimes betray them in the end, "What's the catch, anything I must do in return"

"I don't know yet" She says, "I'll think of one later, a small task nothing large"

She can't be serious, "You expect me to accept your offer, when I don't know-"

"My claiming of you also comes with perks" She cuts me off, "Beauty and persuasion, It could even help you with a certain boy…" She smiles mischievously.

I blush a little when I think of Will, stay strong Tara"No, I can do it by myself, thank you" Aphrodite blinks in surprise, then bursts out into hysterical laughter, slapping her knee a little.

"What's so funny?!"

Aphrodite wipes tears from her eyes,"Honey I'm the goddess of love, I know you've never had a boyfriend and your past attempts at getting a boyfriend have all been failed attempts"

I scoff at her, failed attepts "Oh yeah, please name my failed attempts"

"Luke, Aaron, Garett, John, Jacob, Keith, José, Brandon, Mark, Simon, Paul, and, what's his name, oh! Terrance"

I grind my teeth in anger as Aphrodite named off all the boys of my past. My face burns in embarrassment when she gives me a look that says "I told you so"

"W-well, they were, not right for me!" I defend.

Aphrodite raises her eyebrows, "And Will is? Sweet-heart you've known the boy for several days and barely know a thing about him, honey you fall for cute boys quickly"

"I didn't say I'm love" I roll my eyes.

"I know you aren't, you really like him" She explains, "There is a big difference between liking and loving someone, get know him a little better, don't confuse like with love" Aphrodite looks at me as a mother would her daughter, "If you don't your going to be hurt or your going to hurt the person and besides you're going to need my help with him"

"Why is that?"

Aphrodite laughs nervously, "Best you find out yourself, I haven't done this type of matchmaking sense the ancient days, it's hard work, the both of you would be perfect for my stor- though Hades would try and kill me-" Aphrodite mumbles to herself

"Hold up! I haven't-"

The door to the shower room flies open, look away from Aphrodite meet my new visitor. Juniper walks in with a frown on her face. I turn back to Aphrodite, who is now gone. I turn back to Juniper when she coughs for my attention.

"Grover is with Leo and Calypso at the smith, waiting for you" She says to me dully, rising her eyebrow, "And I would prefer him in one piece, Grover told me about your training session earlier today"

"Oh, sorry Juniper, I won't kill him, promise" I cross my heart.

(~)

"-and there you have it!" Leo exclaims, "Woah, you're a pro at smithing, are you sure you haven't done this before?"

I laugh at his remark as I examine the new practice sword that I had just forged, "Never, first time"

"Unbelievable" Leo shakes his head, "Ok, enough practice, you know how to make the mold for your desired weapon and how to forge it" Leo begins cleaning out my work space for me and arranges the forging tools, "You remember the two metals that we have?"

"Stygian iron and celestial bronze" I answer

"Good, you're in luck, we just received a shipment of Stygian Iron" Leo lays out the iron ingots and celestial bronze ingots next to the forge, "Now the only thing left for you to do is to find a sword type that feels right to you" Leo leaves and comes back with his arms filled with weapons. From a large spear to a small knife.

"Here are your choices: Spear, Great-sword, a dagger, and a weird sword from our Egyptain friends" Leo lays them out in front of me, "I'll leave you to it, we'll be back soon"

Leo walks over to Grover and Calypso, who have been standing at the entrance of the smith for my entire lesson. They wave at me before leaving. I sigh, ok Tara, what to choose? I pick up up the weird sword and give it a few swings, nope. I only glance at the dagger. I take the spear and act like I'm a warrior off of a martial arts movie, I end up snapping it in half. My last choice is the great-sword, I take it in my hands. It's hefty and heavy, but I can hold it up with ease. I swing it hard to the right, the blade crisps quickly through the air, I smile: oh yeah. I throw the practice sword to the side and try to decided with ingot I would use. They're both so pretty and strong: why not both? I smile and begin to work quickly on my creation.

(~)

My great-sword sizzles as I dip it in water on last time, I take it from the water and grin at my weapon. The hilt is made of celestial bronze with leather wrapped around it for a firm grip with hollowed out circle for the pommel, two small Stygian blades extend outward and curve upwards to make the sword's cross guard, the blade it's self is Stygian Iron decorated in patterns and lined on sharp edges of the blade with celestial bronze. I choose to abandon the greek style and go for a medieval one.

"Tara!" Grover calls from the outside, "Are you done?"

I smile and try my best to hide my great-sword behind my back, I walk through the doorway. Smiling like and idiot. Grover, Leo, and Calypso stand in front of me. I start a drum roll, yell tayda, and whip out my deadly weapon, rasing it high over my head. The celestial bronze glistens in the sun rays and shines down upon them. Leo's mouth opens and closes, he tries to get words out. Grover is surprised, but smiles and shakes his head. Leo starts murmuring in Spanish and walks towards me slowly.

"Dichosos son mis ojos por ver tanta belleza" Leo says, I know enough Spanish to understand what he said, my face flushes from his compliment. Calypso gets wind of this and punches him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow, but your my one and only, Chica" He takes her in his arms and kisses her gently against her ear, making her laugh. Wow, nice save Leo. Grover rolls his eyes at them and sighs.

"Sword fighting isn't ideal for us, but I congratulate you on your achievement, Tara"

I pause for minute, thinking it's Aprohdite, I turn around to meet her. She's nowhere in sight. It's onlyseconds later I realize it came from inside my head. The voice from when I first arrived has returned. My blood runs cold, I aproach Grover and give him my Great sword.

"Please put this in my cabin, I'll be back in a little bit" I squeak.

"Why? Tara are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just need to see Chiron" I say with urgency as I walk past Grover. Making sure I'm out of sight, I make my way down the path running past Nymphs and campers. A couple walks down the path hand in hand, instead of dodging them. I run through them, knocking them down on their butts.

"Hey! Watch where your going, blondie!", A gruff female voice shouts at me from behind. I just ran over Clarisse and her boyfriend, great. Covered in sweat, I finally make it to the steps of the Big House. Rather than walk up the stairs, I jump over them and run down the hallway to Chiron's office.

"Hey, Tara-" Will manages to get out, when I speed past him and knock Nico up against a wall, that was intentional. I reach Chiron's office door, he looks up from his desk at me. He looks confused at my flustered state. I walk in and slam the door behind me.

"We have a problem" I heave out, slumping into one of the chairs in front of his desk, "I think I'm going crazy"

"Would it be a voice inside your head?" He asks calmly.

"How?"

"I've been going through more Satyr reports, Isabella Aprino also had voices talking inside her head too." He began, "And it seems she wasn't the only one to posses your abilities many more came before her and they all had the same problem"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, this is a theory, perhaps you are reincarnated into every generation and the voices you hear are people from the past trying to make contact with you" Chiron fold his hands together, "Either that or you're just crazy"

"How did you come up with that?" I ask.

"I simply found a pattern, a man before Isabaella first ability was fire, before him it was a person with earth, before that a person with water, and so on" He explains, "And they unlock new elemental powers gradually as they get older, It's fascinating really, we had all these documents and they were hidden until you arrived"

"Hidden?"

"Yes, it took the Satyrs awhile to track these down, it seems like someone didn't want them being found," Chiron fumbles through papers and folders"And they found something intertwined with the documents, an emblem of an organization" He takes out a small piece of paper and hands it to me, on it is beautiful white circular patterns that grown outwards to the corners of the paper, like a white lotus flower.

"Whoever this organization is, they've done an excellent job on keeping you a secret from the rest of the world, until now" He coughs, "One of our oldest Satyrs said they've burned and stolen some of our records, they leave no trace, except the ones I have in front of you"

"Does it mean anything to you?" Chiron points at the emblem.

"No sir, never seen it before in my life" I set it down on the table.

"So, I'm reincarnated, does that mean I'm older than my current age?" I question.

"It's just a theory and I don't know how it work, yet" He says, "But more than likely, you could be older than Olympus it's self"

"Speaking of Olympus, Aprohdite decided to visit me today" Chiron's face turns pale.

"What did she do?" He asks, while calming himself.

"We had a long discussion about Zeus, apparently Hera and her are protecting me from his wrath" Chiron sighs in relief, "They know I'm not a Half-Blood and Aphrodite has offered to claim me for protection against Zeus"

"And did you accept her generous offer?" Chiron asks me gravely.

"Well... Not exactly" I answer with my head down.

"Tara!" Chiron raises his voice, I jump a little in surprise, "Zeus will not hesitate to kill you, the next time you see her accept her offer!"

"But-"

"No buts," I now realize that Chiron has dark circles under his eyes and seems stressed, "Please, leave my office"

I immediately get up and hurry out of the room, making my way to the camp's medical room. I find Will working at the counter, counting medicines and writing down the supplies on his clipboard. He takes out bandages and folds them neatly into a pile on one side of the counter, then reaches above him and opens a cabinet door.

"Hey"

Will jumps and hits his head hard on the cabinets above him, he falls and hits the ground with a loud thud. He lays motionlessly, I run and knell beside him.

"Oh my Hades, Will" I take his head into my lap, "Are you ok?!"

He mumbles a little and groans, his eyes then open lightning fast, and he sits up quickly. Hitting me in the nose during the process. Blood pours from my nose, I act quickly, cover it, and tilt forward as Will collects himself.

"OW!" I exclaim in a thickly voice, to my dismay Will takes a minute to notice my bloody nose, he then acts quickly when I furrow my eyebrows at him. He picks me up and sets me on the counter, then he speeds to other side of the room and brings a small ice pack, placing it on the bridge of my nose.

"What is it with you and being in danger all the time" He shakes his head at me and with one hand he takes gauze, placing it inside my nostril.

"I find it quite fun, sometimes" I laugh.

"Well stop it" He takes the ice pack from my nose and hands it to me, "You can't spend most of your time in here" He rubs the top of his head and cringes in pain.

"Oh you big baby" I tease, "Let me look" I bring him in towards me and I examine his head. There is a small wound gaping from his scalp. I take the ice pack and cover it, I rub it in circles hoping to ease his pain.

"OW" He complains, "What was it with you earlier, you nearly killed Nico"

"It was an emergency and wouldn't move" I retort, "Plain and simple"

"Oh really,don't lie to me, I know the both of you despise each other" Will softly nudges my shoulder, "I saw the glare you gave each other this morning"

"Well he started it" I sighed.

"He starts many things" Will says, "He's still working on his social skills"

"Oh so the boy who looks like death, wants to be social with normal people?" I press the ice pack hard against Will's head, as my anger grows, "Well he's failed"

"First of all: ow, second of all: you don't even know him!" I remove the ice pack from Will's head, the wound has stopped bleeding and has shriveled up a little, I place my hands around his head and begin to massage his head softly, "Do you even know what he's been through?"

Will has a point, I've heard some people talk of girl named Biannca, his older sister. And that she died several years ago, I begin feeling sorry for the son of Hades. If my older brother died, I don't know how I would go on. Ok! enough of the serious stuff, focus on Will's wound.

"Tara, that feels good, what are you doing?" Will asks.

"Hmmm?" I bring myself out of thought and look down at Will's head, which is glowing. I fell the condensation that is on my hands from the ice pack leave my hand and fall on Will's head. My eye widen, but I don't gasp or scream, I accept it. The glowing ceases, when the last of the water leaves my hands, Will's head is healed.

"Uh" I search for an answer, I look back and grab a random ointment, "I applied this to your head"

"Neosporin, great choice, though it never gave me that effect before" Nice save, Tara. Will tides up the room and helps me down from the counter, "Well, I'm off to bed, but before I leave promise me one thing"

"Sure?"

"Give him a chance?" I frown at his question, a frown which he returns, I see a growing anger in Will's eyes, one that a mother bear gives when defending her young cubs. Shocked, I back away from him. But then post up, he doesn't- Will changes hugs tactic and gives me puppy dog eyes. He pouts his lower lip out. It works, I cover my nose when I feel bold rush to my cheeks.

"Fine" I grummble, crossing my arms.

Will returns to his normal self and smiles, "I knew we could come to an agreement"

"You're evil" I turn my nose up at him.

"Ah come on, Tara" He begins then stars to tickle my sides. I laugh and plead for him to stop. Revenge time, I turn and kiss Will. Not fully, but on the corner of his mouth. I am not met with a surprised and blushing Will, but a confused one with his eyebrows raised. Then, all the warmth leaves the rom. I shiver and turn to the room's doorway. Nico is standing in it, his hand clutching the frame as if he's trying to break it. He looks at Will, his eyes are blazing with fire. Wild begins to shake and raises his hands in a pleading manner. Nico looks at me and points for me to leave. Which I do and I don't look back.

* * *

 **What did you guys think, hate it? Love it? Things that could make it better? Leave a comment and let me know**


	7. Chapter 6

I stand before the most vial and ugliest monster to exist in history of humanity. It's eyes blaze with passion and deceit like Lucifer's and it's tongue is quick like that of a whip. It's voice is the sea, booming and treacherous, anyone could get lost in it's waters. It's words are like a Viper quick, deadly, and could kill it's victim with one bite. It appears beautiful, but is gross and ugly. This horrific beast scans me up and down venting in dark rage, this monster is Drew Tanaka, one of the beautiful daughters of Aphrodite, and we've only just meet several minutes ago this morning.

"Just look at you, your hair is in an unkempt knot and you have sleep in your eyes" She scoffs and runs her hand through her perfectly curled hair like she was comparing her hair to mine, "I thought you'd be more presentable for breakfast" I can't remember how this argument even started, I'm too tired to remember. I think it was over a piece of toast or something. But this girl is going down.

"At least I have a brain bigger than a pea, plastic" I respond rubbing sleep from my eyes, them crossing my arms slowly.

Drew hisses and balls her fists at my comeback, "At least I know how to act like a proper lady, hillbilly!" This snaps me out of my sleepy trance, oh she is going down. We then get into each others faces and hurl insults at each other at the top of our lungs.

"Pea for brains" I growl, clenching my fists as kick dirt on her legs.

"Busu!", Drew shoves me back a little.

I shove her back harder, she nearly falls over, "Airhead!"

"Redneck!", She screams louder inches from my face, her face turns red and she raises her fist at me.

"Excuse me, but If I may interrupt this touching moment" Piper chimes in, smiling sweetly at us with her hand resting on her chest "The whole camp is trying to eat in peace, take it somewhere else, ladies!"

I take a second to look around, the campers are sitting at their respected tables. Some furrow their eyebrows at us, roll their eyes, and play with their food, some eat their food quickly and cast lots on our fight, others ignore our little argument and continue eating as if we don't exist. Percy walks up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. I shake him off quickly and elbow him hard in his side.

"Hey!" He scolds, "Everyone just calm down-"

"Shut it, Jackson!" Drew snaps her fingers at him, "This is between us, butt out!"

"Yeah!" We agree for once, "I can handle this-this-"

Drew smiles in triumph as I try to utter out an insult, "Out of words are we now, honey? Grover isn't here to help you now is he?"

"Maybe you should eat makeup, so at least you maybe can be pretty on the inside too" I finish, with a smile of victory.

The majority of the camp gasps in horror and several campers drop their silverware, except for the campers at the Aphrodite table, which bursts out into hysterical laughter and boisterous cheering. They all nod their heads in agreement, making Annabeth roll her eyes and bury her face in her hands, shaking her head. Drew furrows her eyebrows and drops her arms to her side, at my harsh insult. Piper immediately puts her hand over her mouth and one over her side, holding back her laughter. I don't see it, but I hear Percy sigh in disappointment and face palm, asking himself why I said that and groans. From the corner of my eye I see Nico and Will enter the silent pavilion slowly, talking and laughing while carrying boxes. They stop when they notice everyone's behvaiour, they then follow the other campers' gaze directed at me and Drew.

"Why am I not surprised, she starts everything" I hear Nico complain in disgust, earning a hard elbow to the side from Will, "OW! Don't deny it, you know I'm right, she's a menace"

After I'm done with Drew, Nico is going to get punched in the face. I'm guessing my insult finally hits Drew's small brain, because her face turns a dark red and veins pop out from her neck and forehead.

"Take it back," Drew persuades batting her eyelashes, stepping closer to me.

I open my mouth then stop myself, before I could say the words 'I take it back', I push her away from me, "I-I-I-Never!"

Her eyebrows raise and her lips pucker, "So you're resistant to Charmspeak? Perhaps you're not as useless as I thought you were, hick.", She smiles and cups her cheek and giggles, "Apologize and I won't embarrass you in front of the whole camp"

I laugh at her weak threat Percy has warned me about Drew's gossiping and blackmail, "Oh please, what do you have on me?"

She smiles like a hungry panther closing in on it's prey, "I heard you have trouble sleeping at night, hon" She moves and positions herself on the Aphrodite table, crossing her legs. Her siblings roll their eyes and move themselves and their food far away from her.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion, what she is saying isn't false. My father died fighting for the country in the middle east when I was young. I was old enough to remember him, how he acted and the time we spent together. Ever since then I have had nightmares about it. Opening the door to a stranger and hearing that my father has died, it shattered my entire world at the time. I refused to talk for weeks, to anyone. We used to play princess and he would be the hero to rescue me, I called him the greatest and humblest of heroes. That feed my father's ego, he died being a hero. He saved his entire unit, from a shell bombing. I still blame myself as contributing factor to his death. It's something I rarely talk about, even to Chance or my mother, they don't even know how I feel.

"You talk in your sleep you know, no more like cry like a little girl" Drew giggles.

"I do not-Wait you were in our cabin?!" I feel blood rush to my cheeks, "What gives you the right to do that?!"

Piper and Percy join me at my side and glare at Drew. Will and Nico have come forward and stand beside me as well. Annabeth is the last to join our stare down of Drew.

"Wow" Piper says, "Not cool, Drew"

"What do you expect?" She giggles like a little school girl, "I get dirt on everyone, besides this isn't the only scoop I have on her" She re-crosses her legs. "More will, come out later" She put emphasis on will and looks over to Will, winking at him. Will awkwardly puts his hand over his wrist and glances at me. Oh, this girl is going to get sucker punched, no better yet I'm going to kill her.

"But later, where was I?" Drew thinks for a second then bursts out into a deep southern accent. One that any southern would shoot her for, "Oh no! I've killed him! What have I done? I'm to blame for Eric's death!"

I feel my blood freeze, those are the exact same words I said years ago after my father's memorial. My stomach does violent turns and I grip it in efforts to halt it. I feel the stitches over my emotional wound come undone and pain which I had buried deep in depths of my heart, resurface for the first time in years. I don't know how to handle this.

"That's a lie", Percy says, "I never hear her scream or anything"

"That's because you sleep like a log, you stupid oaf!" Drew hisses, "But I can see my words have taken effect on her"

"Tara?" Piper puts her hands on my shoulders and brings me towards her, "Are you ok, what's the matter?"

I muster up courage to speak, what comes out is dark, something I never expected, "Eric was my father"

"and you killed him?" Drew smiles, "You killed your own father?! That's the best gossip I had all year, this is amazing!"

"He died saving his unit in the Middle East"

Drew's smile vanishes slowly and her jaw drops quickly. Several campers immediately give her a 'How dare you look". Her face turns red and she looks down at the ground. She snaps her head upwards and gives a sinister smiles.

"Perhaps the camp would like to know your romantic feelings towards Will Sol-" time moves quickly and my fist connects with her jaw, shutting her up. We fall to the ground, I'm now on top of her punching crazily at her. She brings her arms up and defends her face, pleading for me to stop and apologizing. Percy tries quickly to restrain me, but in my anger I flip him over my side with ease and throw him several feet. I continue my vicious assault on Drew, this time Percy tries to football tackle me. It works, we fall to ground and he restrains me by pinning my arms behind my back. Sorry Percy, I kick him in groin. I leap to my feet. Will and Nico are knelling before Drew helping her and trying to calm her crying.

"Tara stop!" Piper grabs my arm and pulls me back, she looks at me in concern, "Anymore and you might kill her!"

I look down at Drew, her beautiful face is now bruised, severely. Cuts and bruises cover her flawless skin, he lips are abnormally swollen. She looks away from me with a cry of fear, which bellows throughout the camp. What have I done? I look up and the campers glare at me in a disproving matter, even the Aphrodite table. The only person who doesn't join in with the camp's glares is Clarisse, I lock eyes with her. She looks at me with sympathy.

"What is wrong with you?!" It's Annabeth's voice, "You walk into our camp: we heal you, you eat our food, sleep in our beds and you repay us by nearly killing two of of it's members?!"

Annabeth has taken me by the shoulders and forcibly turns me around, shaking me violently, her face glows with rage. I'm taken by surprise by this and I begin to cry.

"Annabeth", Percy rises from the ground, holding his groin, "She didn't mean for it to happen, didn't you see how much pain-"

Annabeth hisses, "Pain? Tara's not in pain! Look at Drew, that's pain!"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry?!" Annabeth shoves me to the ground and kicks my side hard several times, I cry out in both physical and emotional pain, Percy and surprisingly Clarisse come to my rescue before Annabeth could usher another blow. Annabeth kicks violently and says something about kicking me out of the camp. Hot tears pour from my face, Piper scolds Annabeth and comes to comfort me. I Shove her off and stand, glaring at the camp.

"What more could I have excepted from Demigods, the heroes of this age!" I mock, I don't know what I'm saying, something has taken over my speech, "Always jumping to conclusions and punishing blindly, just like the gods" I turn on my heels and run off, with my face buried in my hands, crying louder this time. No one calls after me as I run through the trees to the far side of camp.

(~)

Time has passed an I now sit under a tree, playing with grass and picking flowers on the far side of the camp. I replay the events of breakfast over and over in my mind. I'm such an idiot. Never before have I been that violent, of course I have a temper, but it never reached to the point of physical contact with another person. I bring my knees up to my chest and with one hand I twirl a flower. Examining their pedals and design, I then crush it in my hand. The wind picks up and the flower dances in the wind. Maybe Annabeth is right, maybe I should leave, according to Nico I cause nothing but trouble.

" _ **The daughter of Athena is partially right: You won't fit in, you're not like them. But your pain was justified, losing a parent is a difficult thing for a child"**_ The female voice says in my head " _ **They are demigods, you are so much more than them, you are the rahnunahst. You're an example heroes should follow."**_

"You again, what do you want?!" I cover my ears in an attempt to block her out, her voice is sweet and calm, but it hurts my head like fingernails being dragged across a chalkboard when she talks, I cry from the pain, "Leave me alone, please, I beg you!"

" _ **Calm yourself rahnunahst and hear what I have to say: You are more powerful, older, purer, and wiser than the Olympians"**_ She continues, " _ **You have the power to unite and destroy nations, to bring a lasting peace. Why are you here? You should be training and seeing the world, duaan do Aion naram ko suleyk, rek fen tefsu lifeforce nol daar lein med rek drey us"**_

She starts speaking another language and her voice becomes heavy and grim, hurting my head even more, "Please, I don't understand you, what do you want from me?!"

" _ **Prepare young rahnunahst, for the torchbearer of chaos is building an army to destroy this world, more powerful than this world has seen, only you can stop it"**_

"What's the torchbearer of chaos, who is that?" I question her, but I am meet with silence, "Hello? What army? You can't just tell me that the world might end, tell me I'm the only one who can stop it, then leave! Hello?!"

"You know, The entire camp is looking for you" A male voice comes from above.

I jolt up and shoot blue fire at the sky. It hits my intended target and he hits the ground next to me with a loud thud. He lies face towards the ground, oh no this better not be who I think it is, because his blonde hair and shirt look familiar. I turn him over, it's Jason. His eyes are half open and are darting back and forth. His shirt is scorched and the skin on his chest is burned.

"Tara?" Jason is having difficulty breathing, "What happened? There was a blue light"

"What have I done, I didn't mean to" I cup his face and feel more tears roll from my eyes.

"What do you mean?" He coughs, "You did this to me?"

"Hang in there, Jason" I move Jason onto my lap and take water from the plants around me. Jason's eyes widen a little as I rest the cold water on his chest. And try I try to rennact what I did ti Will's head, several seconds pass with no glowing water and I curse aloud. Then suddenly like a miracle, it happens. Jason jolts a little when it starts to glow and drops his jaws. The water sinks into his skin quickly and he takes a deep breathe in. The burn mark on his chest is gone, the only thing left is the burn holes on his shirt.

"H-how did you do that?" Jason sits up, "What-"

"It's hard for me to explain," I twirl my hair, "Chiron could explain more, just don't tell anyone please"

"Chiron? He knows about this?" Jason crosses his legs, "I don't understand, you can control water and fire? Tara, I don't understand: who is your godly parent?"

"And Earth," I add, " And I don't have one, I'm just a regular mortal, well one that can control water, earth, and fire." I lay up against the tree, "I'm sorry Jason, I didn't mean to- you just startled me"

Jason ponders on what I told him, we sit in silence for a little bit. I bring my legs up to my chest and hug them with my arms.

"I won't tell anyone, but I will have a chat with Chiron about this" Jason reassures me, I sigh in relief, "Everyone is searching the camp for you"

"Really?" I sigh, "Are they carrying pitchforks and torches"

"No" Jason says, "They're all worried, especially Annabeth and Percy" Jason gently lays his hand on top of mine. I quickly move away from him.

"Oh, now that's hard to believe"

"Chiron and I walked up when you ran out of the pavilion crying" Jason explains and I bow my head I shame ,"He demanded to know what happened and the campers explained, then he yelled and screamed at Annabeth"

"He did?" I'm shocked.

"It was a surprise to all of us, he took Annabeth to the side, I don't know what he said, but Annabeth immediately organized several search parties, I was tasked with searching this part of the camp, then this happened." Jason stands, "You might want to prepare yourself, one group is heading in this direction"

I rest my head on my knees, "I don't want to see their faces"

"It's Ok" He reaches down and pats my back gently, "Just push through it and you'll make it out Ok, well gotta fly have to tell Chiron you're safe and try not to burn anyone else"

He then flies off into the distance towards the Big House, leaving me to my thoughts. Which are very few, because people screaming fill my ears. Great, what is it this time? Another boulder? Perhaps the minotaur has decided to come back from Tartarus and get revenge on Percy? I rise to my feet and brush myself off. I stop when I hear two boys laughing, I duck and hide behind my tree. I make out two figures approaching me, Conor and Travis Stoll. Hermes' twins, who are notorious for their stupid pranks. They're laughing out loud to themselves.

"Did you see how the Athena kids ran out of the cabin screaming when we released those spiders, priceless" Travis says a little too loud. From what Percy said, Athena kids are terrified of spiders and that spiders will try to kill Athena kids.

"I still can't believe we missed Sandy Cheeks having a mental breakdown this morning, I heard she nearly killed Drew!" Connor jokes, Sandy Cheeks? Mental breakdown? Stolls…

"Yeah, she really is a menace, that's the only thing Nico and I agree on" Travis replies, "I don't understand why Chiron defends her like she's important, she's-"

I leap out of my hiding place, the Stolls jump in surprise. They back away as I crack my knuckles for their beat down.

(~)

"Tara!" It's Percy's voice.

"Over here!," I wave my arms upon seeing him with Annabeth, Nico, and few Athena kids carrying swords. Annabeth sprints to me and wraps her arms around me, squeezing me hard and lifts me off the ground. Percy and the others walk up as Annabeth releases me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-" Annabeth starts, she's crying, and then feels the side she kicked me in, "How's your side? Are you hurt?"

"I'll live" I smile, "And you shouldn't be apologizing, I nearly killed Drew"

Annabeth shakes her head, "No, I overreacted, Drew deserves worse"

"Can someone please get us down, this girl is freaking psycho!"

We all look up and the Stoll brothers, who I put far up in the tree I was sitting under. It was a long and lengthy process to get them up there, I had to knock them out and they're not the lightest.

"Are you sure you want to come down?" I joke, "You'd be safer up than here on the ground with the children of Athena"

"You never cease to amaze me" Percy whispers, putting an arm around Annabeth. Nico's eyes widen, he shakes his head and then turns back to the Big House. The Athena kids smile and congratulate me, Annabeth and I high five while her siblings ready their fists and their bows, the Stolls yelp in response and cling to the tree for dear life.

"You two are in for it" Percy warns, "C'mon Tara, Chiron wants to see you"

I leave with Percy and Annabeth, leaving the mob of Athena kids to surround the tree. The Stolls eventually come down from the tree when the Athena kids aren't looking and make a run for it. However they make too much noise and are chased by the angry mob of Athena kids. They run past us screaming for help. No one helps. Percy and Annabeth enter the Big House with me, Percy says Chiron might punish me for earlier. He was right, Chiron isn't too happy with me, but he's more concerned than angry. He asks Annabeth and Percy to leave the room and visit with Drew.

"Never do that again," Chiron scolds.

"I'm sorry sir, I promise never to run off like that again"

"Good, now your punishment will be the same as Annabeth's, cleaning the Pegasi barn" He sits down in his chair, "Drew has the same punishment, but will take it after your punishment is over"

"That seems fair," I nod.

Chiron massages his temple, "Jason stopped by and told me what happened"

My blood freezes, "Oh?"

"Please be more careful next time, it's a miracle you only got his shirt" Chiron starts straightening up his desk.

"His shirt?" I began, "Oh his shirt sure! Yeah I'm glad!" I scratch the back of my head, I'm gonna have to thank Jason for this later.

"Yes, he has promised me that he will be silent, now go visit Will and get your ribs checked," Chiron turns to the window his arms folded behind his back. I open my mouth to tell him something else, the problem is I can't remember it. I shake my head and visit Will in the infirmary, only he isn't there. I find Drew laying on the medical bed, groaning in pain, sipping ambrosia ,and talking with Percy and Annabeth. She turns away from me and hides under the cover, with a yelp.

"Oh it's you" A voice says in disgust, "Of course you'd be here"

I turn and find the Son of Hades leaning against the door way. Arms cross and a scowl on his lips.

"Come to terrorize, Drew some more"

"No, I need my ribs checked, where's Will?"

Nico forcibly lays me on the bed next to Drew and without my consent, raises my shirt and checks my stomach area. I yelp in surprise and quickly lower my shirt. The indecency, what is wrong with him? He swats my hands away and lifts it again, this time he rests his hands on my rib cage, rubbing his icy hands over it.

"Woah, watch where you put your hands!" I squeal when he applies more pressure.

Annabeth comes to my rescue, "Nico, I think she's fine, you can stop now"

"Great, now get out" Nico sneers at me.

"Uh..."

"Now!"

I leap from my bed a sprint towards the door, not wanting to anger him. I stop and turn back around to him.

"What-" I give Nico a well deserved hard slap across the face, shocking Annabeth and Percy.

I'm now sprinting for my life as the son of Hades chases me out of the Big House, screaming curses in Ancient Greek with his fists raised. As I run on to the porch Will is walking up the steps carrying a large box. Either he has earphones in or he's too tired to hear Nico's screaming.

"Hey, Will!"

"Huh?," He looks up at me in confusion.

I decided to do something daring, I surprise him with a quick kiss on the cheek, "Sorry, see you later!"

Nico begins uttering the curses even louder at me and picks up his pace. Boy, am I glad I ran track, I take off like a cheetah and sprint to the Poseidon cabin, barring the door behind me, not caring if I lost Nico or not.

(~)

"Huh, well you sure led an interesting life, Isabella" I say to myself, I'm sitting on my bed cross-legged, reading the documents Chiron sent me. Some are about people like me, like that French dude who fought alongside George Washington: Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette. Had the same abilities, but worked in the shadows. Isabella, did the same thing, but instead of fighting the British, she tried taking down Hitler! Awesome! I shuffle through the papers lied out on my bed and I come across something that she wrote in her diary.

 _June 2, 1943_

 _I've been invited to one of Hitler's balls, hopefully I can get close to him this time. I'm a little disappointed that I have to take another human being's life, but he's had his chance to change. I wonder if it was easier for the ones before me to do this during the days of the old world. But I read Aion was worse, filled with world catastrophic problems every in every lifetime. I will never know, I pray I have the willpower to do this._

Well she obviously failed, though I think I've heard Aion before. I try to think back, but I'm only meet with a headache. I look through the other documents, basically the same as Isabella's. Until I stumbled across something interesting.

 _Two lovers, forbidden from one another_

 _A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart._

 _Built a path to be together._

 _(The rest has been lost to history, but it continues to the Chorus like this)_

 _Chorus:_ _Secret tunnel!_ _Secret tunnel!_

 _Through the mountain!_

 _Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah_!

Well that's… an interesting song. I put it down and pick up something written by Isabella. An instructional guide to meditation. _July 4, 1952_ _If I mediate on a loved one hard enough then we will connect with them spiritually and see them. First I must clear your mind of any thoughts, but your loved ones. Then, I'm not sure sometimes it works other times it doesn't. It's a games of chance with this technique. Sometimes I see my childhood friends other times I see my dead husband._

Sometimes it works, eh? This I have to try. I slide off the bed and sit cross legged on the floor. I rest my arms on my legs and close my eye, only thinking about my Chance and my mother. Several seconds pass and I feel like an idiot. I start doing the sound monks make when they meditate. Then a blue light sparks scaring me half to death. The room has turned blue, no everything is now blue. I scream as I'm swept quickly across the terrain to city. I cover my eyes as I fly past cars and pedestrians. I come to an abrupt stop, I'm a living room, my living room. I reach down to touch the stained white rug, except my hand goes through it.

"Ok, this is weird" I whisper.

"Mom, you didn't send Tara to a summer camp, she's missing!" A voice comes from the kitchen. I get up and walk towards the kitchen counter. A lanky boy, taller than me, argues with my mother. My brother Chance. My mother rolls her eyes and begins cutting vegetables. My brother crosses his arms when she ignores him.

"Mom, Chance !" I exclaim, they don't respond, "Hello?" I wave my hand out in front of my mother's face, no response"

Chance grinds his jaw, "Mom?! We should call the police!" Chance declares by reaching for the phone.

My mom twirls around and takes it before he reaches it, "How many times do I have to tell you, she's at that summer camp by the lake" She reaches forward and ruffles his black hair, "Sweetheart she's fine, it was a last minute thing and besides we have other things to focus on, like my promotion!"

Chance shakes his head in disbelief, "I can't believe this, if you won't find her, then I will!" Chance angrily walks past me and grabs his car keys. My mother drops her knife and runs after him as he storms out of the house.

"Chance David Paige, What in God's name are you doing?" She tries to stop him from entering his car, but he's to fast for her.

"I'm going to find my baby sister!" He yells at her, then drives away. The vision fades and I find my self back in cabin three. So my brother is out there searching for me right now, dang it Chance you have to be one of the people that see through the mist. The door to the cabin bursts open, thinking it's Nico I pick up my great-sword ready for a fight. Instead, Percy and Annabeth walk in, not looking pleased.

"It's time for dinner, everyone is asking for you, come on" Percy grabs my hand and drags me towards the door, Annabeth follow suit and grabs my other hand.

"Hey woah, don't I get a say in this?!" I ask, they then look back at me like anger parents, "I guess not"

(~)

 ** _And that concludes this chapter, it was rushed, I know, because I have school now. Don't hate me for it. Comment please (criticize or review) and before anyone asks, yes I made up a language._**


	8. Assistant Author position

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, I'll try my best to aviod author notes taking the place of chapters in the future. Anyway, this is kinda an emergency thing and kinda not. School has recently started back up and I don't have enough time to write about Tara and her adventure. So that is why I am asking for an assistant author to help me finish the story faster. If your scheduale is busy like mine, you may not want to do this. If anyone is interested, here are the requirements.

must write me at least one paragraph for me. This can be about anything you want to write about or I want to you to write about.

2\. We must exchange emails. If you are younger than eighteen, please get your parents permission first.

Rules

1\. You will have to follow my outline of thr chapter, but you can add onto the outline if you want. We'll both edit or add on to each other's writing.

2\. We must notify each other when we're writing (writing the story will be done on google docs for easier editing)

3\. No bad language

4\. If you have an issue with something in the story, then I'll listen to the complaint and consider changing it.

5\. You cannot release spoilers from the story

This voluntary and you can leave the position any time you want. If you're interested please private message me or ask through a review in this chapter.


	9. Chapter 7

"Ok, do you got that?"

"Uh, sure!" I smile and play with my hair, "But just incase can you repeat it please?"

Annabeth immediately frowns at my words, we stand in front of the Pegasi stables. Annabeth was just explaining to me how there are more creatures like Pegasus in camp. Annabeth rolls her eyes, then turns around quickly and opens the stable doors. I follow her in, several of the Pegasi turn to us and neigh at our entrance. Others simply huff in distaste, lay back down, and start sleeping. Annabeth shakes her head at the lazy Pegasi, then picks up a pitchfork and tosses it to me, she begins shoveling hay into the Pegasi pens as fast as she can.

"I assume you're used to this, if we hurry we might get this done faster and have some free time later" Annabeth grunts as she shovels a large amount of hay into a pen, inhabited by a black Pegasus.

"Sure, and what makes you think I'm used to this?! I'm not- well I am a country girl, but I've never had to do this before," As the words leave my mouth all the Pegasi jump to alert in unison, like they are a hive mind. Annabeth doesn't notice their strange behavior as she shovels more hay, all the Pegasi stare directly at me, their eyes are like huge plate saucers. Some even lean forward towards me, getting a better look. Partially terrified, I hold my pitchfork tightly to my chest as a kind of protection against their stares. The happy Pegasi that neighed at us when we entered look like they're judging me, a dense silence fills the stables. The only thing that can be heard is Annabeth. I take several steps back to the stable door, ready to run from a stampede. Then the Pegasi do something that surprises me: They get on one leg and bow their heads, neighing amongst themselves happily, like I'm royalty. Annabeth huffs and turns to me, the Pegasi quickly snap back to their original positions.

"Hello to Tara? I need help here!" She turns to me, "What, are you ok? You look pale"

I shake off the weird experience I had with the Pegasi, "Ah, no I'm fine, let's just get this finished", I laugh nervously and chuck hay into random pens as fast as I can. Annabeth looks confused as the Pegasi heads follow my every movement.

"Uh… Is something wrong?," She slowly begins shoveling hay again.

"Wrong? Of course nothing is wrong! Why would anything be wrong?," I give her a boisterous laugh and large smile as I continue shoveling hay as fast as I possibly can. Annabeth watches me in confusion, she eventually shrugs it off a continues to work. Thirty minutes have passed, we're close to finishing our task. Ugh, I can't wait to get back to the Poseidon cabin to get some shut eye. Maybe I'll stop by and visit Will before I head off to bed.

"So… Tara, tell me a little more about yourself," Annabeth sets her pitch fork down and leans against one of the stall polls. This is new, she's never asked me anything personal before, though I am suspicious of her change of attitude towards me.

I decide to give her my most honest answer, "I enjoy reading and physical activities"

Annabeth smiles, "I can tell, what do you like to read."

I stop and think, my mother expresses how important reading is. Growing up, my room was stacked with a clutter of books and poems that she forced me to read and memorize. She didn't want us to turn out like her, no college education. Married and pregnant at fifteen in that order. But she never made Chance read a thing, being smart came naturally to him. Sadly for me that wasn't the case, I had to study long and hard to get where I am now.

"The good stuff, mythology, poems, short novels, etcetera," I put my pitch fork down and take a seat on a barrel. Annabeth nods in agreement.

"Do have any specifics or favorites?"

"That's a really hard question to answer," I tap my chin, "Growing up I was forced to read a lot of things, my mother is very religious Christian, so I would say the Holy Bible is among my favorites"

Annabeth gives a half smile, I can tell she's most definitely somewhat upset with my answer, though I don't know why she is, "Certain parts of it? The ones that use symbolism or metaphors."

"The entire thing, I've read it front to back, I can recite most of it by memory, somewhat" I answer in slight annoyance, I know you're a demigod Annabeth, but geez. Annabeth's eyes look like they're about to pop out of her head like cooking popcorn kettles.

"The entire thing?!," Her response is filled with shock and sympathy, "That's harsh to do that to a child! I've never read it, but I heard it's long and very boring"

"Yes, sadly for your information this child very much enjoyed it!," I turn my head away, so she won't see me roll my eyes, "People just say it's long and extremely boring, but it's use of metaphors and symbolism that intrigues me and makes me think, plus it actually gives some excellent advice for bad situations that happen in life"

I let me jab back at her settle in, I don't want to be rude to her. I hear Annabeth sigh, I think she just realized she upset me a little. Moments of awkward silence pases, the only sound that can be heard of the pegasi neighing to each other in conversation. Probably about what just transpired no doubt. Annabeth is the first to speak.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Tara, can you recite anything else instead of-," Annabeth stops and awkwardly smiles, I can't remain upset with her. At least she's trying to understand me. Unlike the idiot students at my school.

"Well, I can recite some poems," I turn back to her.

"Which ones do you know?"

"I Know some of Emily Dickinson's poems, the others are a little too long for me to recite without a little jog of my memory," Annabeth seems to light up at my response.

"I'd love to hear you recite one of her works!," Annabeth takes a seat next to me and crosses her legs, I now understand that she's trying to find something in common between us. I appreciate the effort, but she could be a little subtle about it. I decide I'm going to recite, I am Nobody, Who are you? I begin with first verses a little shaky, but then I easily flow down the rest.

"I'm Nobody! Who are you?

Are you – Nobody – too?

Then there's a pair of us!

Don't tell! they'd advertise – you know!

How dreary – to be – Somebody!

How public – like a Frog –

To tell one's name – the livelong June –

To an admiring Bog!", Annabeth smiles when I finish, it's not one of my favorite poems, but it's still a good one to think about.

"Bravo," Annabeth claps her hands together lightly, "Let's see if we finish up-" Annabeth rests her finger on her chin, "I could give you a Pegasus riding lesson"

"What? Are you for real?," Every since I was assigned this punishment Chiron has told me to the ride the Pegasi. His reason; I'm too clumsy too ride one correctly. In fact he almost considered taking back my punishment because he was afraid I'd get into trouble or injured like I have for the past few days. But I suppose with Annabeth present I'm not in any serious danger. At least I hope.

We work diligently and in an hour we finish the work. I now wait outside the stable patiently as Annabeth brings out Blackjack. As soon as the pegasus gets sight of me, he neighs happily and trots faster towards me to the point that he is dragging Annabeth on her heels. When he reaches me he immediately starts to lick my face. Thankfully Annabeth calms him down and attaches a saddle to his backside. She goes through the steps of how to approach a pegasus and how to mount them. Which is basically just like mounting horses except you have to take into account for the pegasus' wings. It's within minutes that I'm on Blackjack's back holding the reigns,

"Perfect Tara!", Annabeth congratulates me, "Leo was right, you are a natural!"

"Leo was talking about me?"

Annabeth nods, "Yep, there seems to be nobody who hasn't"

"Um, is that a bad thing," I ask, "And are you sure Percy will be ok with my riding Blackjack?"," I question, "And are you sure Percy will be alright with me riding him?"

Annabeth shakes her head, "Not entirely, but Blackjack seems to like you and and people only say good things, you've actually are a little celebrity in the camp. Everyone is jealous-"

Blackjack interrupts Annabeth by neighing, not the happy neigh as before, but a dark and fearful one like he's about to he murdered. Then something moves at a high speed by the corner of my eye, a shadow of shorts. I quickly turn, but it's gone before I could take a full look at it. Blackjack begins galloping away and flaps his wings violently, with me still on his back! Annabeth runs and screams after us, but she can be little help when she grows smaller and smaller as Blackjack ascends into the air. Now it's my turn to scream and it's loud enough to wake Gaia. The camp comes alive as campers run out of their cabins, I scream again dor help. Several of them take notice to the sky and point upwards. Then campers begin running and call for Jason, who is currently on a date with Piper. Just my luck. Others run to the stables themselves as en effort to rescue me. But it's no use, by this time Blackjack is violently shaking around in the air. Kicking his powerful legs into every direction. Again the strange shadow shape appears at the corner of my eye, but this time when I turn it remains. The shadow takes the form of a faceless woman with long hair and flowing dress. She is drowned in darkness. Her right hand extends forward violnetly and she points her index finger at me, before she blows away like sand. My efforts to see this creature has caused me to loosen my grip on Blackjack's reign and I am violently thrown off towards the green earth below. The wind rushes past my face at a high speed tears form in my eyes. I shut my eyes tight when I realize the earth is coming closer faster by the second. After I feel myself go through some thin branches I expect the end, however that is not the case. Instead I hear a gush of wind and the gravitational pull has stopped. Dear Lord, do I dare open my eyes? Slowly, but surely, I open my eyes. I am about three feet off the ground, wind blows around me like a small tornado. So I now have wind powers. I would be more surprised if I wasn't just thrown off a pegasus several hundred feet in the air. I slowly close my palms and the air flow stops, landing me head first onto the ground.

"Ouch, again, seriously?," I try to recompose myself, but my vision starts to become blurry, "Oh no you don't, I'm not passing out, not again!"

I was wrong, however by vision spins rapidly and my surroundings change. Instead of sitting in a forest.

(~)

My eyes now focus on a canal and some old world buildings, I examine my surroundings. I'm in europe and I think it's Italy. A boat passes by on the canal, two lovers wearing, clothes my grandmother or great-grandmother would have worn, sit happily in the boat. They are in the middle of passionate kiss while the rower stands there awkwardly. Yep this Italy. Great, I time traveled, if a blue telephone box randomly materializes out of nowhere, I'm done.

"Come on, Nicky!" A young girl declares in the distance. I turn to see her run right into my vision across the canal. Her brown hair is done into cute little cute little pigtails. Her pale pale skin has some scrapes on it and her cheeks are flushed from running.

"It'll be fun!," She grabs hold of boy with black hair, black eyes, and pale skin

"I told you to call me Nico and I told you to call me Nico! And I'm not sure about this, Isabella," Nico mumbles, "Bianca won't-"

Nico? As in Di Angelo?! No, that can't be right!

He's too young to be born in- Wait I remember Percy explaining me that Nico and his sister's age was slowed or stopped for awhile. I still must be mistaken, Nico looks like a cute little boy whose cheeks you can pinch. He's not the "I'm the son of Hades, I act tough and sleep with swords!"

Isabella punches him lightly on the shoulder, "Ah Nicky, your sister isn't your mother is she?"

"Well, no, but that-"

"Then she can't tell you what to do, c'mon!," Isabella does a quick twirl before grabbing the Nico's hand again. She begins to drag him towards the canal, he fights her, digging his heels into the stone street. But it's not much use as she is much stronger than him. They stop right in front of the canal near and unoccupied boat.

"Ok, I'll use my waterbending so we can have a joy ride in this thing," Isabella smiles mischievously, "They always go too slow for my taste"

Waterbending? Does she mean the water magic? Before they can enter the boat an older girl and a man dressed in white, come screaming after them. Isabella quickly grabs Nico and jumps in the boat. She raises both her arms and sweeps them back fast, the boat rushes forward down the canal. The vision begins to fade.

(~)

The images of the Italy change and my blurry vision focuses back into the forest. The thin light escaping through the forest canopy focused on a teenage boy, black hair and eyes, and skin pale like the snow, His attire is gothic in nature.

"Nicky?" The name escapes my mouth involuntarily. My vision finally focuses, in front of me stands Nico Di Angelo stopped in his tracks, lost for words.

"What did you call me?." The question escapes his mouth like gasp of air. Maybe he was the same person I saw in the vision, I seriously hope not. Ignoring him, I try to stand, but find myself back on the ground. My head is pounding and my energy feels like it's been drained. I try to stand once more and fall, but Nico catches me and holds me up. For him being skinny he sure is strong.

"You're injured," He parts my hair and feels my forehead, "And you're burning up!"

Some of my strength and sense of reality has returned, I now try to get out of his grip. But I still can't walk and I fall over again, but I'm caught by him again.

"Ugh, why do you care?!" I struggle against him, sluggishly throwing my arms about.

He turns me around to face his angry face, "Because I prefer to see Will's friend's live and be healthy, not die!"

"Oh whatever!," I try and shake him off, no use,"Let me go goth boy!"

"I'm trying to help and you're hurling insults at me?!" He tries to take me along with, but I kick him in the shin. He grunts and sighs at me. I don't need help, I can do this myself!

"We'll never get you to the infirmary like this," He stops and thinks for a second, "I have to shadow travel."

"Shadow-ahhh!," my question is answered when I can see nothing but , I am in the infirmary. Nico stumbles forward a bit and almost brings me down with him. He quickly regains his strength and glares at me.

"Ok, Lay down," he commands.

I again struggle against his grip, "No!"

Growling a little, Nico wraps his hands around my waist and picks me up with ease. We are now inches apart, face to face. I shake around violently, kicking, and hitting at him. However this just causes him to tighten his grip and bring me in closer. As we near the bed I use the last of my energy to throw myself backward, I'm successful. However I bring Nico down with me, I quickly put him in front of me to ease the fall. He hits the bed with a thud, I am on top of him, inches from his face. Great at being awkward, Tara, just great.

"You're an idiot," He snaps at me.

"Oh, shut up!," I retort.

Oh, my gods!," Someone says and there is a sudden flash, Nico and I both look towards the door to find Drew standing there laughing, before running away.

"Wait! This isn't- and she's gone," Nico curses, before pushing me off him. He fixes me on the bed to where my legs hand over, then strides over to the medicine cabinet to rummage through it.

"What are you looking for," I ask as I slowly sit up, "You know you should be going after Drew, I don't want people to think- you know"

"You're right I should," He takes out a bottle of Advil, "But your health is in dire need of attention right now." He hands me to bottle before pouring me a glass of water from the infirmary sink.

"Would there be a problem if people did associate you with me?," He hands me the glass of water.

"That's not what I meant, I assumed my feelings of hatred was mutual," I take a sip of water, "I mean not hatred, annoyance." He raises an eyebrow at me, embarrassed I take another sip to talk me from saying anymore.

"I mean I don't mind, you are hand-," I stop before I can finish that sentence, blushing I take several large gulps of water. Where did that come from?!

Nico cocks his head to the side, "I'm what?"

"Nicky the death boy," I answer with my voiced raised.

Nico looks astonished at my answer, "Where did you hear that?"

Crap, think Tara. I have to cover this up or I'm toast. If I'm found out the demigods will rally into a angry mob and burn me at the stake like a witch, maybe I'll be rated out to Zeus, then I'll really be toast.

"You're way over dramatic, You know patience is a virtue, wait it out"The female voice sounds inside my head.

"Not right now it isn't!"I scream back. Nico raises his eyebrow at me and takes a scoot away from me. I now realize what I have just done, I dropped my head into my hands and cover it. Great, make me look totally insane why don't you.

"You're welcome, Tara"

I bring the courage to raise my head and look at him again, he still gives me the same look as he did before.

"I'm sorry, why don't we start over," I extend my hand forward, "Hi, I'm Tara Louise Paige and I promise I'm not crazy."

Nico looks at my hand then examines me for a second. He then starts laughing a little at me and grips one of his sides. I'm flabbergasted, he actually doesn't look scary when he's laughing.

"What?"

"L-Louise," he wipes one his eyes that have produced some tears. Nico is laughing at my middle-name. I'm shocked that he's actually laughing, I thought he was always Mr. Grumpy pants.

"Gee, here I am trying to make amends," I bring my hand back, but he grabs it with his' and shakes.

"No-no," He says and smiles, "I accept your apology" I feel like this is familiar for some reason, like I've been through this before. Like this apology to him is stacked upon millions of other apologies. Either it's the stir of the moment or something else, I lean in and give him a hug. Why? I don't why, I just feel like he needs one. I lean back and punch him lightly on the arm. I feel mixture of emotions fill me, sadness and happiness.

"Glad, to have you back, Nicky," I say, but it's not my words, it feels like another's. I realize Chiron's theory of reincarnation is correct, these are Isabella's emotions, not mine. Nico can't be anymore confused, however I think he takes my words in a different way this as something else, because he punches me lightly on the arm too and smiles.

"Aha! So what Drew told me was true!," However Will interrupts the touching moment. He stands at the door with his arms crossed and his weight on one of his hips. No offense to him, but he looks a little gay when he's angry, but still cute. Heck Will has reached his maximum cuteness when he's angry.

"Um, told you what?," I stand and walk towards him, "I can assure you Will nothing happened," He shouldn't be angry, I mean unless- Unless he likes me! Oh he's jealous, I thought I'd never see the day when a boy was willing to fight for me. I lay my hand and on his shoulder and decide to move in to calm him, however he takes me and throws me out into the hallway and slams the door to the infirmary.

"Will, what the heck?!", I get no answer, instead I hear inaudible arguing and some stuff being thrown about.

"Ah, Mrs. Paige I hear your handy work at large," I hear Chiron call from down the hall, "Join me in my office, don't worry Mr. DI Angelo will be fine."

I linger a little by the infirmary door before walking to Chiron's office. He sits at his chair sipping on coffee, his desk is cluttered with papers and pictures. Behind him is a board with many old photographs and printed paintings of people, old and young of all genders and races. In the middle of the board is a picture of me, with some lines going from my picture to some of the others. Chiron did mention he was trying to connect me with people like me, I just didn't expect so many to have the same powers. Kinda disappointing, I feel less special now. He motions me to come forward.

"How have you been," he hesitantly asks, "Judging that you were thrown off a pegasus"

"How did you-,"

"I heard the screaming and campers were pointing at the sky," he takes in a sharp breath, "I pieced it together on my own"

"Oh, you weren't-"

"You can control wind now?," He asks cutting me off.

"Yes, but-,"

Chiron nods, "If you would only follow the pattern like I have, you'd see that people like you in times of danger unlock their powers at an emotional moment or when they're about to die"

"Oh- that's," I stop, "Helpful"

Chiron nods again," Yes, especially with the events that have transpired in the that past few days and your extreme clumsiness"

I bow my head in shame, mostly every near death event at camp had been me. Tara, the girl who loses her temper. Tara, the girl who destroys almost everything she touches.

"Don't blame yourself for everything, many new campers who arrive here are clumsy their first year," Chiron tries to reassure me, "It gets better trust me, and now on official business,I talked with Aphrodite, she has agreed to claim you soon"

Chiron opens a drawer, "This is from Hera and Aphrodite, a kind of gift." Chiron hands me a gold ring covered in beautiful blue gems, I take it in my right hand and marvel at it's beauty.

"Oh, it's beautiful, tell them I love it!", I take it and place on my right ring finger and marvel at how it looks on my hand.

Chiron nods, "Hera thought you'd love it, it's to mask your presence from Zeus and it also gives you gifts from Aphrodite and Hera"

"Which ones?" I take a seat in front of his desk.

"From Aphrodite, Beauty and Charmspeak, which will come useful to you," Chiron takes a sip from his coffee, "From Hera, in your most desperate hour,a peacock or a cow will assist you"

I try not to sound disappointed, but fail,"A peacock or a cow?"

"Yes I know, but if she gave you anything of her nature, you'd be the most powerful mortal to walk the earth at this given time," He gives me a reassuring smile, "The powers are embedded in the ring and if you happen to lose it, it will return to you"

"Oh, very handy indeed"

"I'm glad you like it," Chiron moves some papers aside,"Tomorrow, I'd like you to meet with Rachel Dare, the oracle, she might shine some light onto your situation."

"Yes sir,"I stand to leave.

"Wait, take these," He goes through his drawer again and hands me some documents, "Read these, they contain more information of people like you" I take them and fold them under my arm.

"Will do, sir," I turn and leave. Pressing the documents close to my side. I slow down when I come to the infirmary, they're still fighting with one another. I shrug and continue on. Demigod boys are crazy, I finally make my way to the front porch.

"Tara!," I look up to see a familiar figure descend towards me, Jason Grace, "Oh my gods, are you alright?! The camp's been looking every where for you!"

"I'm fine, my new wind powers saved me," I swipe my hand to the left and gust of wind shoots out. Jason is speechless at my display.

"Oh, wow- so that makes four powers?"

"Yep," I nod, "Tara Paige, master of all four elements!"

I try to use them all at once in fancy karate and Kung Fu moves, I manage to throw flames and wind in several directions, however I trip on my shoelace and fall forwards. I accidentally make the ground come up and hit me, causing me to fly backwards and land on the grass. I grumble in annoyance and slight pain. Jason's head pops into my view.

"Maybe not yet," I admit in defeat. Jason laughs at me while helping me up. I quickly dust myself off.

"So, you walked here by yourself?"

"No, Nico found me and shadow traveled me here"

"And where is he now?"

"He's in the infirmary, fighting with Will, who is being a jerk all of a sudden," I flip my hair like some valley girl who's dissed the new girl at school, "He threw me out-"

"They're fighting?," Jason interrupts me.

"Yeah, why so urgent, friends fi-," Jason shoots past me and into the Big House at a high speed.

"Sorry Tara I have to go and you should probably find Annabeth, she thinks she killed you," He yells to me from inside. If there's one thing I know, that Annabeth isn't pretty when she's upset, she's down right scary. I hug the documents close to me and book it to the cabins. Not caring who or what I run into.

 _ **Little Valentines present for y'all, sorry it took so long, I'm extremely busy. The assistant author position is still open if anyone is interested. Furthermore, Tara's religious views are Christian (Like I am), as I assume most people in the southern United States are, I hope this won't cause problems among secular readers or readers of other faiths.**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's day!**_


End file.
